Maybe Someday
by MissPop
Summary: If you tell Lucy and Rachel that someday, one of them will be a cold-hearted cheerleader and the other will become a sexy badass who doesn't give a...poop, they will probably laugh at your face and hit you with pool noodles until you take back what you said.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I would just like to say that, in this story, teenager Rachel will be a little OOC, Quinn is a natural blonde and her parents are a little OOC too.**

**Also, English is not my first language and I've had people tell me before that my English is weird, so if you guys think I need a beta, please say so. I will appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I hope you like my story! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Fairbrook Township_

Eight-year-old Lucy is sitting on a bench by the park, watching the other kids have fun in the first day of school. Lucy is not like the other kids. Well, almost every writer in every story would say that about their child protagonist to show just how _unique_ and _different_ and _original_ their character is. Anyway, Lucy never liked going to the playgrounds, but unfortunately, it's recess so she had to; even if she'd just sit far away from her classmates. She doesn't like the idea of having to wrestle with other children just to be able to use the swing first. No, she would rather be alone than participate in that kind of chaos and ruin her dress. Daddy will get mad if her dress gets ruined.

When she feels lonely- which is most of the time- she would take out her favourite book she always has inside her backpack: Alice in Wonderland. She would sometimes wish for the book to just eat her alive already and take her to Alice so they can be best friends forever. They will have tea together, shrink together, go crazy with the Mad Hatter together, and challenge the Queen of Hearts together. They will travel the-

Young Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by two figures looming over her.

"Stacy, why is she reading a book when it's not reading time?" The taller one of them asked with a tilt of her head.

Stacy let out a snort. "That is because she doesn't have any friends, silly." At this point, Lucy starts squirming in her seat, not knowing if she should tell them that she can actually _hear_ them and that is rude of them to talk about her when she is just in front of them.

The taller girl then beamed and offered her hand to Lucy. "Hi! My name is Andrea! What are you reading? Do you want to be friends? Oh, wait, what is your name first?"

Lucy looked up from her lap and stuttered. "Uh, my name is Lucy." She then shakes the hand tentatively. "I'm reading Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh! That's the one with the rabbit! My mommy always-" Whatever Andrea was about to say was cut off when Stacy roughly tugged her arm. "Hey, what was that for?" She pouted.

"You can't be friends with her. She wears glasses. My grandfather wears glasses because he is old and my parents don't want him anymore because he will be stinky in the future. _Lucy_ wears glasses, which means she will be stinky in the future." Stacy made a disgusted face. "Let's go before we become stinky."

Both girls walked away without noticing the tears falling from sad hazel eyes.

* * *

The next week in school, Mrs. Potts introduced to the class a short brunette with the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes Lucy has ever seen. Lucy wondered what it would be like to stare at those eyes for a very long time. _Will she get lost? Will she drown?_ All her questions went down the drain when Mrs. Potts made the girl- whose introduction was missed by Lucy because of her daydreaming- take the seat beside Stacy. She knows that a girl as pretty as the brunette will have no problem being friends with Stacy and the other children. It also helps that her smile is as charming as the prince in Cinderella.

Recess came and Lucy is sitting again on the same bench. This time, she brought her sketchbook with her and started drawing the huge oak tree just a few feet away from where she is.

"Hello, classmate!" The loud voice caused Lucy to jump up from where she is and throw away her sketchbook and pencil in the air. She started picking up her things when she heard the cutest giggle from her right. Lucy looked up to see the beautiful brunette from class awhile ago. "I'm sorry if I have startled you. I also did not mean to take delight from your shocked appearance, but you were just too cute and you reminded me of my lion sweater." The tiny girl said with a shy smile.

_She called me cute_. Lucy thought as her chubby cheeks start to turn pink. She took all of her belongings and put them inside her bag so she can give all her attention to the girl talking to her.

"Rachel! Get away from her!" Lucy sighed. She should have known that she will never have any chance of friendship with this girl, especially when she is friends with Stacy. _At least I know her name now. Rachel. That's a pretty name._

Rachel furrowed her brows when Stacy and Andrea came up to her. "Why? I was just trying to start a conversation with-" The brunette stopped mid-sentence and looked at Lucy.

Lucy blushed again with the way Rachel is looking at her. "M-my name is Lucy."

"-Lucy. I just wanted to talk to her because I got tired of playing and I thought it would be great if I sit beside her and got to know her better seeing as she is also my classmate and I want to be friends with all of you." Rachel said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Rachel, you can't be friends with her. Stacy said fat and ugly people like her will burst like a balloon and let out a stinky smell." Andrea frowned and stuck out her tongue.

Lucy is in the brink of crying, but she is stopping herself only because she doesn't want to cry in front of Rachel. Frannie once told her she looks like a hippopotamus when she cries. She certainly doesn't want Rachel to think she looks like that mammal.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! Humans don't burst like a balloon and let out a stinky smell. Also, Lucy isn't ugly. In fact, she is one of the prettiest girls I have ever met." Rachel stated with indignation.

Stacy scrunched up her face. "Fine. If you want to be friends with her, then you can be ugly together!" She spat and took off with Andrea in tow.

Rachel was about to run up to them and explain to Stacy how nonsensical her statement is, but she heard sniffling beside her. She saw Lucy sitting on the bench and desperately wiping her tears. The brunette's heart broke and she stood in front of the blonde. She took her favourite hanky-it is pink with a huge golden star in the middle and her name at the corner- from her sparkle-covered bag and offered it to Lucy. "Here."

Lucy looked up, suddenly feeling embarrassed and hid her face using her hands. "Nm, thnks. I dn wnt it."

"Sorry, what was that?" Lucy just shook her head, still covering her face. Rachel gently took her hands away from her face and gave her a small smile. "Can you please repeat what you were saying awhile ago?" She put Lucy's hands on her lap and offered her the handkerchief again.

"I said no, thanks. I don't want it." Lucy said while looking the other way.

Rachel huffed. "Lucy-" She frowned. "Wait, what is your full name?"

Lucy sniffled and made a confused face. "Lucy Quinn Fabray. Why?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You take my hanky now and wipe out those tears! I don't like seeing angels cry and you look like the angel from the movie I watched with my daddies last night." Rachel stomped her foot and waved the cloth right in front of the blonde's face.

Lucy gave up and took the hanky from Rachel. "Thank you." She said in a small voice while wiping away her tears. "Why are you so nice to me? Stacy and Andrea are right. I am ugly and fat."

"Don't you dare say that again! You are not ugly. In case you didn't hear me a few minutes ago: you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. You are not fat. Yes you are a little... chubby; but hey, it means you are pleasant to cuddle and I love cuddling, so we can be cuddle buddies! You shouldn't care about what Stacy or Andrea or the other kids say, they are just jealous. They are jealous because you have a beautiful pair of hazel eyes, and your hair is as bright as the sun. You are beautiful, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Don't you ever forget that." Lucy is already red as a tomato. "I am nice to you because you give me a feeling like we can be very good friends and you don't seem to be like other kids who only like to play. I saw your Alice in Wonderland book awhile ago in class. Not a lot of kids in our age read unless they are told to do so. I like reading too and I also want friends who can keep up with me. If you would let me, I would very much like to be your friend."

Lucy just blushed harder at the mention of her favourite book. "W-we can be friends." Rachel beamed and lunged forward to hug her which caught the taller girl by surprise.

Thus began the friendship of Lucy and Rachel.

* * *

_Four years later_

"Luuu-cyyyyy." Rachel sing-songed, trying to wake her best friend up. "Lucy, wake up!" The blonde just buried her head under her pillow and grumbled something about being seven o'clock in the morning. Lucy is starting to regret having Rachel over so they can spend the night together before her birthday "Fine." Rachel huffed. "If you are that way, then I am not going to give you the whole set of Harry Potter books I got for you as a birthday gift."

Lucy bolted up from her bed. "You bought me the whole set?!" She exclaimed with a huge smile suddenly awake.

"Well, technically, my daddies bought it, but since it was my idea and they are supposed to provide me money because I am a minor with no job, then-" Rachel shrieked when her arms are suddenly filled with a bouncing Lucy.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Where is it?" Lucy asked excitedly while still hugging Rachel.

Rachel giggled and gently pushed her best friend away. "Relax. My daddies are going to bring it here and you can open it later at the party, but make sure it is the very _first_ present you open, okay?"

"I promise it will be the very first present I will open!" Lucy took Rachel's hand. "Let's go have breakfast." She then proceeds to get out of her room with Rachel, but she was pulled back by the shorter girl. "What?"

"I haven't told you something." The tiny diva said with sadness and puppy dog eyes.

Lucy is starting to panic. They never kept secrets from one another. Ever. "W-what is it?"

Rachel beamed. "Happy Birthday!" Rachel started laughing. The blonde girl just looked at her with an unamused expression. "You should have seen your face! You look like-" Rachel tried to imitate Lucy's expression which caused her to laugh along with her best friend.

Lucy rolled her eyes. A gesture she learned from her older sister and will be using a lot in the future. "And people think I am the dork."

"Hey! You _are_ the dork. You are the dork and I am the diva. We are known as The Dork and The Diva."

"Let's just eat our breakfast." Lucy said while trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

Judy Fabray is serving the refreshments to the guests. She smiled when she saw her daughter having fun with her best friend. She noticed how her Lucy is starting to change; both physically and mentally. Lucy is starting to come out of her shell- she is no longer the Lucy who is shy and timid. She learned how to stand out for herself- all thanks to the tiny diva who is currently hitting her with a pool noodle- and voice out her thoughts. Lucy is starting to look more and more like her mother each day. She is losing her baby fat and getting taller. She is _almost_ a teenager.

"Judy!" The older blonde looked behind her to see Leroy and Hiram Berry with huge smiles. Hiram gave the gift to Judy.

"Hello to you two! The girls are over there. Let me just put this away and call Russell so Lucy can start blowing the candles."

Judy went inside the house and towards her husband's office. She went inside and noticed that Russell is in deep thought. "Hey." She approached him and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

The blonde man sighed. "Nothing. I got promoted."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes, but we will have to move if I take it."

"Oh." Judy thought for a moment. "Well, let's not think of that for now. It is our daughter's twelfth birthday and we should all be having fun! Let's go downstairs, Mr. Fabray!"

Russell laughed. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Fabray."

* * *

After her ballet classes, Rachel went home with her fathers. She saw a beautiful envelope on the coffee table.

"Sweetie, I see you've already seen the invitation." Leroy sat on the sofa and motioned Rachel to sit beside him.

"Invitation to what?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Leroy chuckled. "Our family is invited to your Uncle Barney's wedding in New York."

Barney is Leroy Berry's childhood friend. They grew up together and made _legendary_ adventures together. Of course, they got in trouble a lot which made Leroy's family move to another place, but that didn't stop them from promising that they will attend each other's _very special day._

"Wait, Uncle Barney is getting married? To whom?"

"To a girl named Robin. I've heard from your uncle that she is beautiful just like you." The older Berry said and tapped Rachel's nose with his finger which earned him a giggle.

"When is the wedding?"

"It will be on May 25th."

"What about school?" Rachel frowned when the thought of missing school came to her mind.

Hiram sat beside Rachel so she is being sandwiched by her dads. "Sweetie, we are actually planning on moving to New York. Not just because of the wedding, but also because your Bubbe's illness is getting worse and she wishes to spend her time with us before... before she goes to a better place."

Rachel started sobbing quietly because she really loved her grandmother even though they only see each other every Hanukkah. She doesn't want to lose her. Bubbe promised her that she will watch Rachel's very first performance in Broadway.

Her sobbing got worse when she realized she will be leaving Lucy. She can't leave Lucy- not when they are both about to become teenagers. They are going to finish middle school together, then they are both going to survive high school together. It has always been _Lucy and Rachel_. Rachel doesn't know how to last a day without hearing the voice of _her dork_.

"Shh. I'm sorry, honey, but we have to go to New York. At least you'll be closer to Broadway right?" Hiram hugged his baby girl.

"I know daddy, I know, but the reason we are going there is because... because-" Rachel couldn't even finish her sentence. She can't believe a few weeks ago she was having fun at Lucy's party, and now she is crying for her Bubbe and the thought of leaving her best friend. "A-and Lucy. W-what about Lucy?"

Leroy's heart broke at the sight of her baby girl looking so sad. "It's hard, sweetie, but you'll have to say goodbye. We will be leaving at the first week of May; we can ask the Fabrays if they would like to have dinner with us on Friday, if you want, and you can go talk to Lucy."

Rachel wiped away her tears using the sleeve of her sweater and gave her dad a small nod.

* * *

_At the Fabray Household_

"I talked to the head of the company. He said we can hold from moving to Lima for two years, but after that, no more excuses." Russell told Judy while taking a sip from his scotch.

"Well, that's good. At least our Lucy will be able to finish her middle school first. Oh, and the Berrys called. They were wondering if we would like to have dinner with them on Friday."

"Tell them we'll be there. The Berry men are surprisingly good people who raised such a wonderful child despite their sexuality."

"Russell." Judy warned.

The blonde man put his drink down. "I tolerate them because they are nice people and their child is being raised properly. Just because I tolerate something, doesn't mean I agree with it."

Judy didn't say anything. At that moment, she decided against telling her husband about Lucy's sketchbook filled with drawings of a certain petite diva with hearts all around it.

* * *

"So, you're going to visit New York? That's amazing! You love New York and-" Lucy cut herself off, seeing the sullen look of her best friend. "Hey, what's wrong?" The two best friends are at the patio of the Berry house, they were talking about random things when it suddenly came to this topic.

Rachel looked away. "I'm not just going to visit New York." She mumbled.

At this point, Lucy got worried. Her usually coherent friend is not talking in paragraphs and she is not expressing herself loudly. "What do you mean?"

The tiny diva looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "We're moving to New York this May. I-I'm going to finish middle school there; and, I guess, high school too." Lucy didn't know what to say so she hugged the brunette. "What if the people there are mean?" Rachel couldn't tell the blonde about her Bubbe. She thinks sharing this piece of information with Lucy will make everything seem realer. She can't handle that. At least, not yet.

Lucy pulled away from the hug. "You are afraid if people are mean to you? Hello? Knock Knock? Is Rachel Barbra Berry in there? Will you please come out?"

"Dork." Rachel giggled.

"Let me just remind you who my brave hero is: you. You saved me from Stacy and Andrea when we were younger."

"You make it sound like they are some kind of evil monsters."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "They kinda are. Anyway, you made me realize that there is nothing wrong with me. You accepted me even though I looked funny." The taller girl put her hand up to prevent the diva from talking. "And before you say anything, I know I was overweight, and I am thankful because you didn't rub it in my face. Instead, you helped me become more comfortable in my own body. You made me realize that someone can love me for who I am. So even if you're far away in New York, you will always be in my heart."

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel sniffled.

"I love you too, Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel froze. "What now?"

"What if someone tries to kiss me in New York? I've read somewhere that New Yorkers are good kissers. What if I'm not good enough?"

Rachel is trying to lighten the mood. She fears that if the situation gets too emotional, she would just burst and make a scene which is totally unacceptable since the older Fabrays and her dads are just inside the house.

"You're only twelve." Lucy dead-panned. "Besides, where did you even read that?" Rachel shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be good."

"How'd you know?"

Lucy rolled her eyes- she's really getting a hang of it- and leaned forward to press her lips against Rachel's. She pulled away blushing "See, you're not bad." Lucy stated, trying to act like it's nothing.

"Y-yeah?" Asked an equally blushing Rachel. Lucy nodded.

"Rachel! Lucy! Dinner is ready!" Judy called from the house.

"I guess we better go inside." Lucy said, looking at her feet. Rachel took her hand and lead her to the house.

* * *

Rachel Berry is standing outside the Fabray household. It will be the last time she will see this house before she stays in New York for who knows how long. She is trying to memorize every detail of it. Her gaze landed on the slanted mailbox. She remembered that time when Lucy is trying to teach her how to ride a bicycle- which she is still convinced she won't be needing since she'll be riding expensive cars and limousines in the future- and she _accidentally_ hit a rock- she thought it will stop the bicycle from moving- which made her go flying towards the mailbox. Rachel giggled at that memory_. Thank Barbra I didn't break my nose!_

"Hey, Rach." The petite brunette didn't need to look beside her to know who it is. She would always remember that voice.

"Hello, Lucy."

"Soo... I guess you came here to say goodbye, huh?" The taller girl gave her best friend a sad smile and opened her arms for a hug.

Rachel hugged the blonde tightly. "I will miss you so much." She pulled away and took something out of her pocket. "I know a lot of best friends do this with their best friends, but I still want to do it with you." She showed Lucy a bracelet with an R on it and put it on the blonde's wrist.

"Weird."

"Why?"

"I kinda got you the same thing." Lucy pulled out a bracelet with an L on it and showed it to Rachel.

They both laughed and Rachel took the time to observe her best friend. _She is not just one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. She IS the prettiest girl I've ever met._ Her internal dialogue was cut off when Lucy put on her bracelet.

"Now we have matching bracelets! Just like the other seven billion people in the world."

Rachel snorted. "Dork, not everyone is as awesome as us." Rachel sighed. "I will really miss you, Luce. Promise me you'll write." She proceeded to hug her best friend.

"Or we can just have our parents e-mail one another for us, you know, it's easier that way." The smaller girl chuckled.

"Don't ruin our moment."

"I'll miss you too, Rach."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It made me more confident in writing this story. :)**

**Trying to predict the next parts of the story, eh? Well... I'm neither going to confirm it or deny it. Lol**

**Hmm, Barney. I didn't really say who he is, eh? Maybe he is the purple dinosaur who's secretly getting it on with Batman's sidekick. **

**As much as I love Faberry as kids, this will be our last chapter with them. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 2**

It has been two years. Lucy hates this. She hates going to school without _her diva_. She hates how lonely she is suddenly starting to feel. She hates how she is starting to revert to the _old Lucy_.

The blonde girl is sitting under an oak tree. The same tree she was trying to draw when Rachel showed up in her life. Lucy sighed and played with the _bracelet_ around her wrist. "I miss you so much," she said, hoping the brunette will magically appear beside her.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucy squeaked and looked up to see Nathan.

Nathan Reece is a boy in her class with light-brown hair and black eyes. He is half white and half Asian. Rachel once told Lucy that she thinks that boy is kinda cute, but didn't do anything about it because he is always by Stacy and Andrea's side.

"N-no one," Lucy cleared her throat. It has gotten raspy since no one ever really talked to her besides Rachel. She doesn't even like raising her hand in class.

The blonde girl looked behind Nathan. "Don't worry. Stacy and Andrea aren't with me," he told her with a chuckle. "I actually want to hang out with you." The boy shrugged and sat beside Lucy. "Hey, where's that short girl who is always with you?" he asked.

Lucy frowned. "Rachel?" Nathan nodded. "Oh. They moved to New York."

"Wow. That is _far_ away from here. Do you text each other?"

"I don't have a phone. My parents will buy me a phone once I get into high school," Lucy said irritably. "But we exchange e-mails- through our parents, of course. Sometimes, her dad would call my mom and they would let us talk for a bit," she said with a smile. She is sure Leroy will call her mom today, which means she will get to hear Rachel's voice.

Nathan snorted. "Right." He sat down beside her. "So, hey, um, I think you're... cute." Lucy's eyes widen. "I mean, you aren't _that fat_ anymore and I noticed you had your braces removed." The blonde girl just gave her an unamused look. "Look, I know I've never talked to you before, but I kinda like you. You are different, but a g-good different! You're not like Stacy or Andrea. You are... peaceful? Yeah, peaceful and nice."

"O-kay? So you like me?", Lucy blushed at her own words. "I think you're... nice, too."

The boy grinned. "Can I kiss you, now?"

"W-what?!", Lucy spluttered.

Nathan shrugged. "I mean, it's obvious we should kiss now since I like you and you like me too."

"I never said I liked you." The boy scratched the back of his neck. He looked around and gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

He pulled away in shock and ran towards the school.

Lucy touched her lips. He didn't make her feel anything- well, he kinda annoyed her for what he did. He didn't make her lips tingle like when she kissed Rachel. She just shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

* * *

"He what?!" Rachel's voice boomed from the phone. "He molested you!"

Lucy chuckled at her best friend's dramatic ways. "No, he didn't. It was just a quick kiss. I actually rinsed my mouth with mouthwash once I got home."

"That's good."

Lucy raised an eyebrow even though Rachel can't see. "Are you okay? You sound... quiet. That happens _very rarely._"

She hears Rachel sigh. "It's just- He... he got to kiss you. It made me mad because... because you didn't want him to, yet he did it." It got silent for a few seconds. "Wait. You didn't want him to kiss you, right?"

"No, Rachel. I didn't want him to. Can we _please_ just forget about it?"

"Anything you want, Lucy." Lucy can hear other people talking in the line. "Hey, my dads and I are going somewhere. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Rach."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her chair, waiting for the teacher to appear. She shrieked when someone slammed a book on her desk. "What do you want, Stacy?" she asked tiredly.

"Why did you kiss Nathan?" Lucy blushed, but decided not to answer. "Tell me!"

The blonde girl shook her head. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"It's the same thing," Andrea piped in. Lucy wondered how on earth did she suddenly appear beside her evil best friend. Stacy agreed with Andrea's statement. "I just noticed: you have a weird nose."

Lucy frowned and consciously touched her nose. "I think my nose looks okay," she said as she stands up to move to another desk.

"Your butt is also weird," Stacy said with a smirk. "Just because you lost a few of your baby fat, doesn't mean you're already thin."

"I never said I was thin."

Andrea poked Lucy's butt. "Oh, wow. It feels weird, too."

Stacy laughed. The laugh Lucy has come to hate because it was always directed towards her. Even though Rachel defended her from them, they still wouldn't stop trying to get the short brunette on their side. Lucy knows they can have any other girl in the school to be their friend. So why do they want Rachel? _They want Rachel because they don't want me to have friends. Too bad Rachel likes me better,_ she thought triumphantly. _  
_

"I think we should start calling you Lucy Caboosey," Stacy said and turned towards Andrea. "What do you think?"

The taller girl grinned, "I think that name is fitting." Stacy turned around and said to the whole class, "Hey, look at Lucy Caboosey here! She tried to kiss Nathan yesterday even though he didn't want her."

The whole class gasped and some boys- who Lucy assumed are Nathan's friends- laughed and pointed at her. When Nathan suddenly showed up beside Stacy, Lucy looked at him and pleaded with her eyes to say something- anything to prove to the class that it wasn't her who initiated the kiss.

Stacy and Andrea looked at him expectantly. The half Asian shrugged. "Why are you looking at me like that, Lucy Caboosey?" That made the whole class roar in laughter which only stopped the moment the teacher came in.

* * *

The bullying never stopped, but not once did Lucy tell Rachel about it. She doesn't want her to worry so she told her that Stacy has finally changed and decided to be friends with her. She is just glad it is only a few months before summer starts and she won't have to face the bullying for a while.

"Wow! Really? I never thought they would- well they must have seen how awesome you are," Rachel gushed out through the phone. Lucy noticed something different with the way her best friend is speaking, but ignored it.

"So... how's New York?"

"New York's amazing, Lucy! I usually stay with my uncle Barney because my dads are taking my Bubbe to different doc-" Rachel stopped herself from saying anything else and decided to change the subject, "Oh, and it was actually true that New Yorkers are good kissers."

Lucy was about to ask Rachel about her Bubbe, but her mind focused on the last sentence her best friend said. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I kissed a guy just for fun. He's good, but I didn't see fireworks or something like that," Rachel said like it was nothing. "He asked me out, actually, but I politely declined. I'd rather play laser tag with my uncle and his wife."

Lucy shook her head and tried not to show the hurt in her voice. "Oh, um, what is laser tag?" Rachel proceeded to explain to her best friend how fun that game is and promised her that, one day, they will both play it together and she will crush the taller blonde which earned her a giggle.

* * *

When Judy Fabray told her daughter about the possibility of them moving to Ohio, she expected her to get upset. She didn't expect her to squeal with joy and immediately pack up her bags even though they still have a few months before they go.

"Mom, I know I told you and daddy that I didn't want anything for my birthday, but I thought about it and I think I know what I want now," Lucy told her mom without breathing. "I also know that dad got a raise because of his promotion and what I want won't probably a big deal."

Judy arched an eyebrow to her daughter, "And what is it that you want?" she asked while taking a sip of her _juice._

"A nose job." Lucy watched as her mother choked on her drink. Just as her mother was about to say something, Russel Fabray came entering the living room.

"What did I hear about a nose job?" he asked, looking alternately towards her wife and daughter.

Lucy went to hug her father and gave him a huge smile. "Daddy, I know what I want for my birthday."

"Now, Lucy-"

"Judy, let our angel speak for herself," he said with an amused expression and turned back to her daughter. "What is it that you want, sweetie?"

Lucy tried to muster her best puppy dog eyes and said "Daddy, I get bullied a lot in school. People say I look funny and weird. I just- I just want to fit in." The youngest blonde started to cry real tears. "I-If we move to another place, I don't want people to think I am- I am ugly. S-So I want, no, I _need_ to get a nose job before we leave here."

At this point, Judy's heart broke for her little girl, but she knows it will be up to Russel if he would let their baby girl have what she wants.

"Okay." Russell didn't show it, but he was boiling with anger. He will make sure the parents of those kids find out what they did to her daughter. He crouched down in front of her daughter and caressed her cheek. "I will pay for the nose job. I just want to remind you that you are beautiful already, but if it makes you feel more comfortable in your own body- makes you feel more confident- and if it's what you really want, then okay- I'll pay for the surgery."

Judy walked towards the two and initiated a family hug. Lucy wiped away her tears using the back of her hand. "R-really?"

Russell gave her a small smile. "Anything for my darling angel." Russell stood up and cleared his throat. "I'll make an appointment with Dr. Sanders so the surgery can happen immediately after you finish middle school."

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry is happy- no- she is ecstatic! Her Bubbe got better, the guy who keeps on asking her out has stopped- probably because Leroy scared him off, her uncle Barney gave her two ties: a duck tie and his favourite tie, her first month as a freshman in high school turned out pretty well, she made tons of friends in school, and she asked Mandy out- the hottest girl in school who is a junior- and she said yes! She can't wait to tell Lucy everything- except for the part about her Bubbe... and the duck tie.

When she got home, she was met with her daddies sitting on the couch. "Hi dad, hi daddy!"

Leroy cleared his throat. "So, I heard from your uncle Barney that you asked someone out." Both her daddies raised an eyebrow. "Why did you tell him first- not us?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Dad, daddy, I told him first because he was the one who taught me how to... woo girls- he even showed me a diagram!" Rachel mumbled the last part quietly.

"What?!" Hiram shrieked. "Leroy, did you hear that?"

"I actually saw the diagram once," Leroy said nonchalantly. "I just ignored it."

Hiram stood up and dramatically said, "You saw it and you didn't tell me?! How could you?" Leroy shrugged, an amused smile on his lips. Hiram turned to look at Rachel, "And you, young lady, what are the things your uncle Barney has been teaching you, huh?" Rachel just wished the floor swallow her already._  
_

The other Berry decided to put a stop to this. "Hiram, honey, our baby girl is growing up and going out with other people is just a part of it." Leroy looked at his baby girl who is now turning red in embarrassment. "She is now a teenager." He gave her daughter a wink. His husband opened his mouth to protest, but Leroy put his hand up, "But if it bothers you too much, I'm going to talk to Barney so he can stop giving...wooing advices to our daughter."

"Fine." Hiram rubbed his temple using his thumb and index finger. "So... who is this Mandy girl your uncle told us about?"

Rachel beamed in excitement. "She is a total babe!" Her daddies' brows raised up to their hairlines- when did she learn to use words like th- oh, right, Barney. "I am actually about to devise a plan and make sure our date is legen-wait for it- dary!" she said and bolted upstairs.

"You _really_ need to talk to Barney." Hiram told a laughing Leroy with an unamused expression.

* * *

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She grew taller and all traces of baby fat are now gone. She ran a finger on the bridge of her _new_ nose down to her abs- she worked hard all summer. Her hazel eyes flickered towards her old pair of glasses and she grimaced. _Thank God for contact lenses._ She kinda looked like Frannie, except for the eyes. She is no longer the ugly girl who nobody liked. Well, one person liked her.

Rachel.

Her mom kept on telling her to read the e-mail she received, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The brunette always told her she is beautiful. What will she say if she found out about the surgery? Surely, she'll be disgusted by her. Lucy frowned at that thought.

"Lucy!" her mom shouted from the kitchen downstairs. The blonde girl groaned and put a shirt back on.

"Yes, mom? And please call me Quinn," Lu- Quinn said. The name Lucy will forever be associated with Caboosey, and she certainly doesn't want any reminder from that _ugly_ past.

"Okay, _Quinnie_." Judy smirked when her daughter groaned. She opened her laptop and looked at the young blonde in front of he. _She is growing up to become a fine young woman_. The older blonde told herself not to cry. "_Quinn_, I kept on telling you to read Rachel's e-mail for you, but you keep making excuses or you just ignore me, so I read the messages myself."

"What?!" Quinn shrieked, "Those are private! Why would you do that?" she huffed dramatically- she learned it from a certain petite diva.

Judy rolled her eyes and said, "You haven't contacted her for months, Quinn. What if she needed you for something important and you didn't know about it because you were too busy trying to be... Quinn?"

Quinn slumped down on the chair beside her mom. "What did she say?"

"Well, classes in New York started earlier- I think people there are so busy, they rush everything!" Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "Anyway, she talked about this guy who stopped bugging her to go out with her-" _Finally! _Quinn thought, and Judy saw the younger blonde visibly relax, so she said the next thing with enthusiasm- trying to get a _real_ reaction from her. "And she asked a girl out- the _hottest girl in the school_- her words, not mine."

Quinn froze for a moment, but recovered quickly. No matter how fast she put on her mask, Judy still saw through it, "Good for her," the younger blonde said.

"You're not going to reply to Rachel?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't think her message needed a reply. She obviously wanted to tell her life story in New York. If she wanted me to answer, she should have asked a question." she stood up and said, "I have to go to the gym and train for the cheer try-outs on the first day of school." Judy shook her head and planned on at least saying a small response to Rachel, but "-and don't even think about typing a response for me!" Her daughter shouted before going out the door.

Judy shook her head and decided to give Leroy a phone call.

* * *

Quinn's first week in school went according to plan. She got in the Cheerios, and the head cheerleader, Tiffany, told her she might be the next HBIC. When she found out what HBIC meant, she blushed at the _b-word_. She really no longer wanted to be Lucy, so she figured being popular would help.

Being in the cheer team and being praised by one _Sue Sylvester_ made her the new talk of the school.

She liked it._  
_

She liked the attention she is receiving. It's the _good_ kind, not the _bad_ kind of attention.

It all turned to hell after the first month. The current HBIC gave her a cold beverage. She thanked her and was about to drink it, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Tiffany shook her head and looked behind her shoulder. There's a boy on a wheelchair.

"I want you to throw the contents on him."

"What?" Quinn spluttered.

Tiffany shrugged, "If you want to be at the top of the social pyramid in this school, you have to do this. It's, like, in the rule book." Quinn has read _lots_ of books in her life, but she has never read any book about that. The head cheerleader saw the hesitation in her eyes and sighed, "Listen, you look like you can be the next head cheerleader, but you got to be tough enough to fill that position. You have to be _cold_." The senior laughed at her own pun. She shoved the beverage towards Quinn. "Now, do it."

The blonde freshman steeled herself. _I'll do anything for me never to revert to Lucy._ She walked towards the boy. _Goodbye, Lucy._ She thought to herself as she poured the contents on the boy's head._  
_

She heard the HBIC and the other jocks laughing. She tried to laugh, but the look of sadness swirling in that boy's eyes stopped her. She walked away, but was roughly pulled by a Latina and a blonde with blue eyes.

They brought her to a room, which, surprisingly is where her next class will be.

"Don't worry about it. The first kill is always the hardest," the Latina said while filing her nails. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, but then remembered there are two other cheerleaders in this room. They kinda reminded her of Stacy and Andrea.

The future HBIC put her walls up and gave the two of them a curt nod. "I'm Quinn."

"We know," said the other blonde. "I'm Brittany, and this hot girl over here is Santana." Brittany said as she bumped shoulders with the Latina. Quinn almost smiled at the gesture. _Almost._

The three of them walked out and was met by a giant tree- oh wait, no, there are no trees inside the school. Only a Finn Hudson.

He smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson."

"Oh?" Santana asked with a smile. A _huge, creepy_ smile. "We really don't care." The smile still on her lips. "Now get out of our way."

Brittany just played with the Latina's ponytail, oblivious to what is going on. And Quinn, she noticed the letterman jacket the guy is holding. When her two new _friends_ walked away, she stuck her hand out to Finn. "I'm Quinn."

Instead of shaking her hand, Finn awkwardly gave her a sideway-high-five, or whatever you would like to call it.

"So, uh, I heard you're on the Cheerios," said the taller guy.

Quinn arched an eyebrow and looked down to her uniform. _Way to state the obvious._

"Coach Tanaka told me I might just be the future quarterback," he stated proudly and showed the letterman he's holding to Quinn.

The blonde girl thought for a moment. _Quarterback. The quarterback and the head cheerleader. That sounds... nice_. "Really? That's cool."

"I know we just met, but would you like to eat lunch with me? I'll buy you food," he said with a dopey grin.

_He is kinda cute, in a boy-next-door-kind-of-way._ Quinn chuckled and said, "As long as you buy me food."

The two of them didn't notice the guy leaning on his locker, staring at them with jealousy. He has been trying to get Quinn's attention ever since the first day of school, but she didn't even look his way. When he saw the way the blonde girl looked at the letterman jacket, he smirked to himself. _I guess this hot Jew is joining the football team._

* * *

After a very tiring practice, she took her laptop and opened her mom's e-mail. She saw another message from Rachel. It didn't have anything interesting in it, just a new e-mail, which the brunette said is hers; so if Quinn wanted to reply, she doesn't have to send it to Leroy, but to Rachel herself. The blonde girl decided to save the e-mail address and make her own account. After making her account, she decided to finally reply to her best friend, but was interrupted when her phone rang- her parents finally bought her one.

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn frowned, "Finn? How did you get my number?"

She hears shuffling and then, "Santana."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. The Latina doesn't even like the sight of the tall boy, so it's impossible she gave him her number.

"No. It's Tiffany. She gave me your number." Quinn can hear munching on the other side, but decided to ignore it.

_Why would Tiffany do that?_ The head cheerleader knows all of the Cheerios' numbers so she can tell them about the practice times and, of course, when they have a new target. "Why?"

"I don't know. She told me to call you." _At least he's honest_, Quinn thought. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

That question didn't even surprise Quinn. "Sure," _If he actually becomes a quarterback, we might start something... special._

"Oh, wow, cool! I thought you won't say yes...," he started talking and Quinn just laid down on her bed. Somehow, the conversation got to this, "...and the monkey threw his banana towards me, it's- Quinn are you still there? You've been silent for so long."

Quinn was almost asleep, but when she heard Finn say her name, she tried her best to stay up. "Uh, yeah. You said something about a banana?"

Finn continued to tell her about his fear of monkeys, and this time, Quinn fell asleep. "Quinn? Are you still there? Hello? Huh, I guess you're asleep." Then the line went dead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: HIMYM isn't mine, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you again for the support! This chapter is actually a part of the second chapter, but I cut it in half because it's too long.**

**iamirreplazable, YouTellMe: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Renu: Yeah, I felt kinda bad while I was writing it :(**

******midwinternight: I feel bad too :( Thanks! Here it is!**

**SalGersGirl: I'm not going to give away any spoilers, but I'm telling you not to worry.**

**Kaioo: Thank you for the correction! Your second review made me laugh so much I almost made a crack!fic entitled "Faberry versus the evil male sex", but it might offend people lol.**

**I promise this is the last time I'll be mean towards Faberry.**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Quinn woke up with her phone sticking on the side of her face. _Ugh, I fell asleep talking to Finn._ She raised her left hand to remove it, but realized it's rather occupied. She is hugging the stuffed animal Rachel gave to her a few years ago. She bit her lip and put it on the other side of the bed so she can remove the thing sticking on her face.

When she got to school, Finn offered to hold her books for her. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"Well look at that. Frankenteen can actually be a gentleman sometimes." Quinn heard behind her.

Finn groaned, "Shut up, Santana." The Latina rolled her eyes. "Where's Brittany?"

Santana frowned. "She's with that guy in a wheelchair. Turns out he doesn't even go here- he's in middle school. He's here checking out this school, but _someone_ decided to slushy him," she directed a smirk towards Quinn who only has a neutral expression. "So, yeah, he's here again today. Britts thought he's a robot so she decided to follow him around." Santana grimaced. "Why am I even talking to you?" She turned to look at the blonde who is just standing there quietly. "Let's go, Q."

"I'm actually with Finn- he's carrying my books to class." The tall boy gave a triumphant smirk.

"Whatevs. Your loss," and the Latina walked away- glaring at anyone who even dared to look at her.

Finn bumped shoulders with Quinn which almost made her fall. "Thanks for choosing me over her." The blonde just shrugged and walked towards her class- Finn in tow. Deep inside, she's feeling joyful- people actually want to spend time with her!

Lucy never had people fight for her attention.

* * *

Rachel's date with Mandy was, as expected, legen- wait for it- dary! Especially the last part where some heavy kissing was involved. After that, Mandy asked her to go to the party with her next Friday, and she said yes. It's her very first high school party. Her life in New York's really going great, except for the part where Lucy left her last e-mail unanswered.

She misses her _best friend_ a lot. The diva always wonder why she hasn't heard from her for months. _Maybe because she's busy with her new-found friendship with Stacy_.

Rachel went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She hears her dad on the phone.

"Ah, yes, Judy... It was nice talking to you, too. Goodbye!"

The tiny brunette sat beside Leroy and asked, "Was that Judy?" her dad nodded "How are they? How's Lucy? Did she say something about Lucy? She hasn't replied to my e-mails."

"They are doing well. Don't worry, they are just kind of busy since they are still settling down in Lima."

Rachel almost spat the water she's drinking, "Lima? What are they doing in Lima? She never said anything about moving. Well, I haven't heard from her in months!" She flailed her hands in the air dramatically. Rachel's eyes widen. "You knew?"

Leroy nodded, "Yes. I didn't tell you because I thought Lucy would've told you. I'm sorry, sweetie." he stood up to give his daughter a hug. "Maybe there's just a lot going on in her life right now."

The small girl frowned. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Does she have a reason to get mad?"

The younger Berry furrowed her brows. "No. No, I don't remember saying something in my messages which could have upset her. I tell her everything- well, except about Bubbe."

"Why didn't you tell her about your grandmother?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't want her to think there is something bothering me. I don't want her to worry."

Leroy nodded his head in understanding, "She'll come around."

* * *

At the party, Mandy offered her alcohol. She told herself it will be only one, but one turned into two, then turned into three until she didn't know how many she had had.

Rachel woke up the next day on someone else's bed, but she was alone and her clothes are discarded on the floor. _What happened last night? Where is Mandy?_ She groaned. She feels like someone is hitting her head with a hammer, or a truck, or a rhinoceros, or those three at the same time.

She went downstairs and looked for the kitchen to get some water, but voices made her freeze to her place. Her girlfriend is talking to someone.

"Mandy, so how was your experiment with the freshman?"

There was a snort and, "It was okay. She's kinda clumsy- I found it cute."

"Aww, was it her first time?" Rachel can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe." It was her _first time. _"But one thing is for sure: I'm straight," she said with a chuckle.

"Baby, did she leave you unsatisfied?"

"Why? Are you going to do something about it?" She heard her girlfriend tell the guy. When she started to hear kissing sounds, she decided to end torturing herself. She ran out of the house, took her car and drove straight to uncle Barney's house.

* * *

Barney was about to tell whoever was knocking on their door to go away. His time with Robin was disturbed and he really missed his wife. They hadn't done _it _for two days! He's really frustrated, but when he opened the door to see Rachel with tears running down her face, he hugged her and brought her inside.

Robin saw the dishevelled appearance of the brunette and gave Barney a knowing look. She took a step forward and rubbed her hand on Rachel's back. "What happened, honey?"

Rachel choked out a sob and said, "Mandy... Mandy and I- We- At the party... it was my first." the petite diva burst out in tears again.

"Do you want to stay here for a while? I'll call your dads for you," Barney offered and Rachel gave him a small nod.

When Rachel passed out on the couch, Barney took Robin to the kitchen. "I think it's time."

"Oh, no! No, you are not going to teach her your... ways!"

"But it helped me move on," Barney whined.

"Stop whining!"

"I'm not whining!" Barney moved forward and put her hands on Robin's waist. "If I teach her my _ways_-" he rolled his eyes. "-then only a _special_ _girl _will manage to steal her heart. Look how it turned out for me," he said with a grin and knew he had won.

"Just don't tell her to sleep with so many people and keep a count on it. Hiram and Leroy will murder you. _I _will murder you."

* * *

When Rachel got home, she decided to throw away all her animal sweaters. It just reminded her of how naive she was. She's nothing but an experiment.

She checked her dad's e-mail (Leroy really trusts her daughter) for Lucy's reply- still nothing. She sighed. She just needed _her dork _to tell her everything will be alright. She wants to tell Lucy _everything_.

Rachel tried so hard to think of whatever reason her _best friend_ could have for not replying to her messages, but she failed. If Lucy's really busy with high school, then she'll stop _pestering_ her. The brunette doesn't want to seem clingy, so she just sent Lucy her new e-mail address if ever she wants to message her.

* * *

Monday morning, she approached Mandy and ended things with her. She decided to stay away from relationships for a while. She's a teenager! She should be joining clubs, making more friends, following his uncle Barney's footsteps, and preparing herself for Broadway. _  
_

She's standing by her own locker when a guy slammed her locker shut. Rachel frowned and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"You have to stay away from my girl." _He's the guy who was with Mandy after the party._ "You can't please her the way I can."

"I just broke up with her, so congratulations, you can now ride off the sunset together," Rachel said with sarcasm. She didn't love the girl, but she was her first girlfriend and she thought there could be something special between them. _I was so naive._

Her locker slowly opened by itself and showed the latest picture of her and Lucy. The guy grinned, "That your best friend?" He nodded towards the picture, but didn't wait for the brunette's reply "I bet she grew up to be a _hot chick_. I'd totally bang her brains out."

Something inside Rachel snapped. She looked at the picture and saw her twelve-year-old self and her best friend. _This guy is sick, _she thought. No one talks about her Lucy like that. She remembered just how angry she was when her _best friend_ told her about Nathan. She felt like flying all the way to Fairbrook just so she can take _her dork_ away from stupid boys. She doesn't like it when people disrespect Lucy.

Before she knew it, she threw a punch towards the guy's nose and kneed his groin which made him fall on the floor.

"You take that back!" she seethed. A crowd was starting to form around them. The guy just smirked which infuriated her even more. She straddled him and threw sloppy punches until she was pulled away by the teachers.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy found out about the incident. Rachel is suspended for a week from school and grounded for a month by her parents- only a month because uncle Barney convinced her parents that a _year_ is just ridiculous. The other guy only got detention since he didn't _physically_ touch Rachel, and he's the principal's nephew.

Because of what happened, her daddies also found out about what Mandy did. Her Funny Girl playbill was taken away because of her irresponsible actions. Her daddies sympathized with her, but they still wanted to teach her a lesson. She thought this is the end of their discussion.

She was wrong.

She was _so_ wrong.

Her dad and daddy decided to give her _the talk_ which ended up with a blushing Rachel.

* * *

After the Cheerios won Regionals, Finn took Quinn to Breadstix and asked her to be his girlfriend. The cheerleader didn't really find it romantic, but she thought nothing of it- she doesn't really have anything to compare it with other than those few novels she has read before, so she said yes.

Even though the both of them are only freshmen, they quickly became the _it _couple because the Cheerios found them cute together, and the jocks just wanted to support their fellow athlete- except for one footballer who didn't like their relationship.

"I still can't believe you're dating the giant," Santana told Quinn who is getting stuff from her locker.

"There's a giant in this school?" Brittany asked innocently.

Quinn glared at Santana and said, "No, B, there's _no_ giant in this school."

"Hey, babe." Finn appeared beside Quinn and gave her a kiss.

"Ew, let's go, Britts. I might vomit because of these two," said the Latina before linking pinkies with the taller blonde and walking away.

Quinn sighed, "Hey back, and don't call me _that._ And just ignore Santana."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. Okay. She is such a bit-"

"Finn! Don't use that word," Quinn chastised before the boy finishes his sentence. "Santana's like that to everyone, except for Brittany." She sighed. "Walk me to class?" The tall boy grinned and took his girlfriend's books from her.

"By the way, I can't have dinner with your parents tonight," Finn said while they walk.

Quinn stopped on her tracks. "Why not?"

Finn shuffled his feet. "Puck just bought the latest Xbox and he invited me to play video games with him."

"So you're choosing a guy named Puck over me?" She asked incredulously. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"He's in the football team with me. And I'm not choosing him over you- I love you."

"Then why are you going to his house instead of-" Quinn cut herself off. "Did you just tell me you love me?" _We haven't even been dating for a year!_

"Uh, yeah. Listen, maybe I can just go have dinner with your parents some other time?"

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Fine." She took her books from Finn and went to her next class.

_Someone other than my parents- and Rachel- loves me!_

* * *

Before Quinn knew it, her first year in high school has finally ended.

The blonde cheerleader is at the mandatory Cheerios summer practice which has been going on for three hours already. _I swear, Coach Sylvester is trying to kill us,_ she thought. Tiffany gave her the captaincy right after she graduated, making Quinn the very first sophomore to become head cheerleader.

Her stunt group is going to do an extension- she's the top, of course. She's about to do a bow and arrow, but one of her bases, Sasha, wavered which caused her to fall. _Good thing my spotter prevented me from hitting the ground._

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOUR STUNT GROUP?!" Sue shouted from her megaphone.

Sasha stood up from the ground and irritably said, "My arms got weak-" Sue's eyes widen. "-but not because I haven't been working out!" Sasha quickly added.

"THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Coach, maybe the way she held my foot was wrong," Quinn stated calmly.

Sasha scoffed, "Or maybe you just gained some weight."

Before Quinn can protest, Coach Sylvester took out a weighing scale from her bag. _Why is she carrying a weighing scale around?_, the cheerleaders thought to themselves. "LET'S SEE IF THIS WEAKLING HERE IS TELLING THE TRUTH." Sasha frowned at that statement.

The head cheerleader stepped on the weighing scale and she heard their coach gasp. "YOU GAINED THREE POUNDS!"

"Coach-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU BETTER START RUNNING LAPS RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT YOUR FLABBY BODY NEAR MY CHEERIOS UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO YOUR PREVIOUS WEIGHT."

Quinn pursed her lips and gave a curt nod. "Yes, coach." and she proceeded running.

While running, she can feel the other cheerleaders burning holes at the back of her head. Suddenly, all memories from the past two years came back to her.

_Fat._

_Ugly._

_Lucy Caboosey._

Quinn willed herself not to cry. She's the new HBIC- she can't show any weaknesses. She thought of Rachel and the things she told her.

_Pretty._

_Beautiful._

_You look like an angel._

When Quinn passed by Sasha, she heard her say "Fatass," and she lost it. She ran faster and faster and faster. Sue didn't even stop her when she dismissed the whole team and went home. The moment everybody's gone, Quinn fell on her knees and let her tears fall.

She heard footsteps coming, so she quickly wiped away her tears. "Go away," she said coldly- hoping that whoever that person is would just leave her alone.

"No can do."

Quinn looked up, "Puck, go away." Instead of leaving, the mohawked boy crouched down and slung an arm around her.

"What happened?" he asked as he tilts her chin up. She shook her head. She's about to tell him to leave her alone, but when she looked in his brown eyes, she was somehow reminded of a certain petite diva.

There's so much affection in the way Puck's looking at her that she leant forward and kiss him which was immediately reciprocated.

"What the hell is going on here?" A booming voice made them both freeze.

Finn's supposed to pick Quinn up after their practice so he can have dinner with her parents. When he saw his new _best friend_ and girlfriend kissing, his blood turned cold. He shoved Puck away from the cheerleader.

"Dude, chill," said Puck as he stood up and brush off dirt from his pants.

The taller boy scoffed, "Chill? My girlfriend is cheating on me with my _best friend!"_ Finn turned to look at Quinn who is still on the ground. "I can't believe I loved a girl like you. We're over." Then he walked away, leaving a very silent Quinn.

Puck offered the blonde his hand. "Need a ride home."

Quinn took his hand and stood up. "No. I'll just have my dad pick me up," she said in a monotone voice.

"You sure?" When the blonde gave him a curt nod, he walked towards the parking lot, but not before giving Quinn a wave goodbye.

* * *

The moment Quinn got home, she face-planted on her bed. Then she remembered her dirt-covered knees and her white bedspread. _Ugh._ She stood up no matter how weak she felt so she can throw the ruined sheets in the washer.

After taking a shower, she opened her mom's e-mail account again to check if Rachel has sent her another message, but there is nothing from her best friend. _I guess she got tired of me, _she thought bitterly and slammed the laptop shut. Her phone chimed, signalling she has a new message.

_Hey -Puck_

Quinn groaned in frustration. She doesn't want any reminder of what had occurred today. She got another message.

_Q, ur prolly mad at me. If u wnt to tlk, jst msg me -Puck _

No, she's not mad at Puck. She's mad at herself for showing vulnerability in front of him. She's mad at herself for seeing Rachel in Puck. She's mad at herself for letting Finn go- a football player who helped boost up her popularity.

An idea came up to her. If she can't have the quarterback, then she'll just have the next best thing- the running back. She thought for a moment and replied to Puck's message.

_I'm not mad at you. -Quinn_

* * *

The rest of the Rachel's freshman year remained uneventful after the suspension.

Well, except for the time she decided to ride her bicycle to school and _accidentally_ rammed it against her ex-girlfriend's boyfriend's parked car- she's _still_ having trouble with the brakes, you know? The school authorities never found out who did it because she got good in making sure not to leave pieces of evidence and she doesn't want to add up to her daddies' problems.

Over the school year, Rachel got a part-time job working at a frozen yoghurt outlet. She met Shane, a co-worker, and they immediately clicked. The small brunette decided to try having a relationship again. After dating for three months, they realized they were better off as friends. Friends who always get in trouble.

Rachel and Shane now share an account on Youtube and it has 3,649 subscribers! Their videos are usually pranks they pull on people- some pranks got her grounded, but it was _totally worth it! _Her daddies barely have the time to chastise her because of their now hectic schedule.

Her parents haven't found a decent job in New York. Yes, Leroy is a surgeon and Hiram is a lawyer, but most of their time were spent when they were bringing Bubbe to different doctors. So when Judy gave them a phone call- told them the head surgeon in Lima's General Hospital has passed away and they will be needing a new one- Leroy immediately perked up. Russell has pulled some strings- he's a very influential man- and Leroy will be given the job the moment they move in Lima.

* * *

When Rachel got home after taping a prank with Shane, she opened her laptop excitedly so she can upload it on the internet, but a picture frame on the study table caught her eye.

It's a picture of her and Lucy who is holding a stuffed lamb. It's the lamb she gave her _best friend_ for her tenth birthday. She briefly wondered if the blonde girl still has it. A sad smile made her face and decided to just edit the video so she won't think about the past.

"Sweetie!" Rachel hears her daddy calling her, so she quickly made her way downstairs.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Take a seat. We need to talk."

The youngest Berry groaned, "Ugh, not _the talk_ again. I still haven't recovered from that traumatizing experience."

Hiram rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic." Leroy arched a brow, but was ignored by his husband. "Anyway, your dad and I wanted to tell you that we will be moving to Lima over the summer."

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

Leroy chuckled, "No, honey. We're both having trouble searching for jobs here in New York, so when Judy told us there's an opportunity for us in Lima, we quickly accepted."

"Oh. Do I have to come with you guys?"

The older Berrys' eyebrows went up. "Of course! We are not leaving you with your Bubbe-" Rachel was about to say something, but was cut off, "-or your uncle Barney!"

The tiny songstress huffed. "But I already made friends here," she whined.

"Sleeping with people doesn't automatically make you friends with them," mumbled Hiram. Leroy heard his husband and nudged his side.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing, dear." Hiram said sweetly. "We just wanted to inform you about moving, so you can say goodbye to your... friends. Besides, Lucy is in Lima. You should be excited to see her."

Rachel sighed, "I haven't heard from her for months, daddy. I doubt she still remembers me." She stood up and said "And I don't sleep with strangers." She ran upstairs and shouted, "I make sure I befriend them first!"

Hiram's eyes widened and Leroy laughed, "She's only joking, honey."_ At least I hope she is._

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me! I just want to let you see how their lives are without the other. I don't want to just jump to where they meet again after years of being away from each other. **

**Don't worry, Faberry will meet soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you again for the support! :)**

**I _might_ write a crack!fic about the evil male sex lol.**

**I've got this story planned out already, and I'm telling you not to worry about Quinn being pregnant.**

**Shane isn't a dude.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4** _

"This place reeks of dullness," groaned Rachel as she carries one of the boxes out of their car.

"Stop being like that and just bring your stuff inside the house," Hiram told her daughter. "Your dad is already inside."

The small brunette breathed exaggeratedly and made a beeline towards their new home. She noticed their neighbours looking at them sceptically. _If this neighbourhood is one of those places infected with homophobes, I'm going to go spend Chrismukkah in a ninja suit, _she mused to herself sarcastically. Just as she thought of that, two boys went by their house, riding a bicycle, shouting "Gays are not welcome here!" _Well that's just great, _she said as she entered the house. She decided against going after those idiots.

When Rachel finished unpacking her things, she went outside for a stroll. She passes by a park and sees a guy, who seems to be her age, sitting on a bench with a faraway look. _I guess I better start making friends, _she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Sup."

The guy gave Rachel a confused look, but was soon replaced with a dopey grin. "Hey."

"I'm Rachel."

"Finn."

"It's summer. Shouldn't you be with your friends or something." Finn made an expression which Rachel guessed is a frown. "Oh crap. Sorry, I didn't want to assume-"

The tall guy is now sporting a constipated look on his face. "What?"

"Never mind. May I sit beside you?"

Finn shrugged, "Sure." He is now fidgeting with his hands. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Do you, like, go to Carmel High?"

"Nope. We just moved here and I'll be going to McKinley."

"Cool. That's my school!"

Rachel chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Is there a Starbucks here? I've been dying to get a Caffe Latte with soy milk," she groaned.

There's the constipated look again. "We only have the Lima Bean."

The diva's eyes widen. "Seriously?" The boy nodded. "Wow."

"Good job, Finnocence. You found yourself a rebound girl."

Santana and Brittany are taking a jog towards the pond which is located near the park. Brittany wanted to feed the ducks, and the Latina just couldn't say no to her. They didn't expect to see the giant oaf. They certainly didn't expect to see him already with another girl since he claimed he was in love with Quinn.

Finn groaned, "Santana, why are you following me around?"

"Please. I'm not following you around. It's not my fault Lima is the size of that girl over there and only has one duck pond," said Santana with a nod towards Rachel who has been quiet.

The tiny songstress couldn't concentrate when there are two hot girls standing in front of her wearing sports bras, running shorts and shoes. _They are undeniably hot!, _she thought to herself. Her eyes transfixed on the black-haired girl's chest.

"San, I think she's staring at your boobs." The taller blonde told the Latina.

Santana frowned and snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face. "My eyes are up here, _chica_."

Rachel's gaze slowly moved up to see an irritated-looking Latina. "You shouldn't mar your beautiful face by frowning," she said with a wink as she got up from the bench.

Santana's eyes widen and her dark cheeks are slightly turning red. Before she can shout some Spanish curses towards the shorter girl, Brittany stepped up. "I know, right? I always tell her to stop being so grouchy, but she said she has to, so she can keep stupid boys, like Finn, away."

"Hey!" Finn, who was watching their interaction with a puzzled expression, shouted.

"Don't shout at Britts!" Santana snapped. "So who is this midget?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, took the Latina's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Rachel Berry, _seniorita,_" she said with a cheshire smile.

Santana forcibly took her hand away from the other brunette, "Don't touch me!"

The petite diva arched a brow and looked at Brittany. "Hi! I'm Brittany! Don't worry about Santana. She actually likes being tou-" She was cut off by the Hispanic girl's hand over her mouth.

"Britts!" Santana retracted her hand. "Let's go. These losers are ruining my day."

"You're the one who approached us," Rachel said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said before walking away with the taller blonde.

"Wow. They're hot! I-"

Finn gave the brunette girl beside him a perplexed look. "What?"

"It's obvious they have nice bodies and their face-"

"Nice bodies?"

"Yeah, and their ass-"

"ASS?!"_  
_

Rachel huffed, "You should let me finish speaking, you know?"

The boy smiled sheepishly and asked, "Do you, like, _like_ them?"

"I'm attracted to them, yes."

Finn's eyes widen and he looks around before asking, "Are you gay?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I am a unicorn-riding, rainbow-sliding, pride flag-waving lesbian."

"Wow. I've never seen a gay girl before."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no! It... It's just, in McKinley, we have a faggy boy and he gets bullied a lot." The tiny songstress slaps the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Never use _that word_. It's insulting and degrading."

"What word? Fag?" Another slap. "Hey!"

"I said don't use it."

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Fine. Sorry. I won't use that word ever again."

Rachel gave the tall boy a huge smile. "Good. Now tell me about Santana and Brittany."

"They're two of the most popular girls in school- they're cheerleaders. They also have another _friend-"_ Finn spat the word friend. "-and the students in our school call them the Unholy Trinity."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the name. _Unholy Trinity. Hmm. Just how unholy are they? _"Wait. You said something about another friend?" Finn nodded. "I assume she's as hot as those two?" She asked while wiggling her brows.

Finn frowned. "She's my ex and I don't really want to talk about her."

"Oh, sorry. Talking helps, you know?" Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile. She has a feeling her new friend's relationship has ended badly.

"I know, but I just met you and you kinda remind me of someone."

"Yeah? Who?" The short girl is genuinely curious. _Who could possibly be as awesome as I am? _

Fin gave a long, weary sigh. "Can we _please_ not talk about it?"

Rachel frowned. Whoever that person is might have done something unpleasant to her new friend. She nodded. Her phone chimed and she sees a message from her dad. "I better go home. See you in school!"

* * *

"School is starting in two days. How come we haven't seen the Fabrays yet?" Rachel asked her fathers before taking a bite of her dinner.

"That's because Judy and Russell are away. They won't be here until next week," Hiram answered her daughter.

"What about Lucy?"

Leroy shrugged, "I don't know, dear. Judy told me Lucy is... busy."

"Huh." Rachel pursed her lips and continued eating her food.

"So who is this Finn boy again?" asked Hiram with a raise of his eyebrow.

The youngest Berry groaned. "He is the very first _friend_ I made in Lima. And I think you forgot that I'm into _girls_."

Leroy chuckled, "I was also into girls when I was your age-" Hiram huffed in his place. "-but then I met your daddy." He gave his husband a kiss on his cheek.

Rachel smiled at her daddies' affection towards one another. "Well, my _attraction_ to girls will last forever."

After dinner the petite diva laid down on her bed. _I wonder if I'll see Lucy in McKinley. Or maybe she goes to that other school: Caramel? Cornell? Cornetto? _Rachel misses her best friend. Yes, they haven't contacted one another for almost two years, but Lucy still holds that special place in her heart. The small brunette fell asleep dreaming of honey blonde hair and captivating hazel eyes.

* * *

Rachel Berry is currently standing in front of William McKinley High School's doors. She took a deep breath. Before she can enter the door, some dude with an animal on his head shoved her out of the way and hurried inside. She just shrugged it off. _There are ruder people in New York._ Once she got inside, she sees the _rude_ guy give roses to a blonde cheerleader whose back is turned. _She has nice ass... ets. _She smirked to herself. _Roses are way to cliche,_ she rolled her eyes._  
_

"Hey, Rachel!" The small brunette sees a lumbering Finn walking towards her. She knows the boy is a little uncomfortable with her sexuality, but that doesn't mean she won't be friends with him. _People have trouble accepting what they don't understand._ Rachel eyes the letterman jacket Finn is wearing. It's the same one the animal-haired guy has. _Maybe he knows that douche who just pushed me. __  
_

"Good morning, Finn. Can you please accompany me to my locker since I don't want to go to the office and have some snarky old lady give me vague instructions."

There is the constipated look Rachel is slowly getting used to. "What?"

The small girl sighed. "Can you help me look for my locker?"

Finn beamed. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just gave him a huge smile.

While walking, the new girl looked over her shoulder to where the mohawked guy is and asked, "Do you know that guy with the 'hawk?"

She notices Finn's mood change to a sour one. "His name is Puck. He _was_ my best friend," he sneered. "He's actually the one who I think is like you."

_I don't look like I have a dead squirrel on my head. _"Oookay," Rachel said awkwardly. She doesn't know how to react to what her new friend has just said. She looks back to this Puck dude and sees him dump a slush on a goth-looking Asian. "What the hell?" She ran towards the girl and pushed Puck away.

"The fu-"

"What is your problem?!" Rachel shouted at the boy. She was so infuriated she didn't notice the shocked face of the blonde cheerleader holding three roses. She turned to look at the shivering girl. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said softly.

* * *

"Y-you shouldn't have helped me." The Asian girl said with a small voice as she grabbed paper towels.

Rachel frowned, "Why not?"

"A girl t-told me the jocks initiate the people they deem as l-losers when freshmen come to school. You, helping me, automatically makes you a l-loser too."

The smaller girl's frown gets deeper. "Well, I'm not a freshman and I'm _absolutely_ no loser, neither are you. If those idiots think they can just push people around, they're wrong. Rachel Berry does not let people step on her and other people."

The goth gave her a small smile. "G-good luck with that, _Rachel Berry._ I'm T-Tina Cohen-Chang."

The brunette smiled and finished helping Tina clean herself. "What do you know about that Puck dude? He seems like a huge ass."

The Asian giggled. "He k-kinda is. He's the school man-whore, b-but according to rumours, he stopped his... c-conquests for a while because he is t-trying to get inside the head cheerleader's p-pants." _  
_

_That blonde girl must be the head cheerleader, _Rachel thought. Before she can ask who the head cheerleader is, the bell rings. "Hey, I guess I'll see you later at lunch?"

Tina's small eyes widen. "Y-you still want be seen with m-me?"

"Of course. We're friends now."

"I-I... thanks."

"I better get going." Once the smaller girl has reached the door, she looked over her shoulder. "By the way, you should stop with the _fake_ stuttering. It doesn't really suit you," she said before leaving a baffled Asian behind.

* * *

Quinn Fabray is in her English AP class. She's sitting beside an Asian footballer with an indifferent look when her mind drifted to the girl who played _hero_ awhile ago. _She looks just like Rachel. But what is Rachel doing here? Shouldn't she be in New York. Even if she's here, why didn't she tell me? Oh yeah, we stopped talking. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl she's been thinking of entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," the petite brunette panted.

Mr. Cox just looked at her with a bored expression. "Name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," the girl said as she straightened her posture.

"Don't be late next time." The teacher looked around. "Go sit next to mr. Chang over there," he pointed a finger towards an Asian boy. Rachel nodded and took the empty seat beside him.

"Hi, my name's Mike," the boy said with a smile.

_At least he's not one of those self-absorbed jocks._ "Hey. Is he always like that?" Rachel nodded to where the teacher is standing.

"Sadly, yes. I had him last year. I don't know why they still let him teach here when he makes it obvious he dislikes us," said Mike with a shake of his head.

"Mr. Chang, Miss Berry, pay attention to class. You'll have time to talk about nonsense later," Mr. Cox said with an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, Quinn is frozen on her seat. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend is actually here and she hasn't even noticed her! She is the most wanted, most popular girl in school and Rachel hasn't even looked in her direction. _Maybe it's because you are no longer that acne-ridden, fat girl. Or maybe it's because you don't have your glasses anymore. Or maybe it's because of the nose. Yep, definitely the nose, _she thought to herself.

The HBIC frowned. Her mind flashed back to the past when Rachel stood up for her against the mean kids. She remembered how the brunette acted just an hour ago when she helped the Asian girl leave the hallway- away from the laughing students. _She really has a good heart. _Quinn sighed and decided to start paying attention to their English teacher.

* * *

After the most tedious lesson Rachel has ever experienced, she walked out of the class, but only had a few steps before something cold hit her face with a sting.

"What. The. Actual. Fu-" The petite diva was cut off by a roaring laughter. She tried opening her eyes, but it hurts too much.

"That's what you get for helping the goth loser." _Freaking animal-haired douchebag. _She could feel that the jock is right in front of her so she grabbed him and pushed him on the floor. Rachel opened her eyes a little, straddled Puck and punched him. The mohawked boy shoved her away and stood up while holding the side of his face. "You're lucky I don't hit girls," he said before walking away.

Mike showed up beside her and helped her stand up. "That was pretty badass, but you just practically sentenced yourself to the endless torture of the football players and, maybe, the Cheerios."

Rachel closed her eyes again. "You're a football player. Why aren't you torturing me now?"

"It's not my thing. Plus, they think Asians aren't capable of doing anything mean, which is totally fine with me." Mike shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's... stupid."

The Asian boy chuckled, "I know! They almost didn't even allow me to join the team because they think I'm exactly one of those Asian stereotypes: grade-conscious and highly intelligent, but not good in physical sports."

"Well, I'm going to assume you're smart since we have English AP together." They both laughed. "Have you ever thrown a slushy to another student?"

Mike shook his head even though he knows the girl couldn't see it. "No. I don't find torturing people entertaining." He eyes the short brunette in front of him. "You should probably clean up before the colour stains your clothes. I would help you, but..."

Rachel gives him a small smile. "It's okay. Just guide me to where the restroom is. I'm really having trouble opening my eyes."

* * *

_Oh crap. I now have blue stains on my shirt and I feel like my eyesight is getting kinda blurry. Great,_ Rachel said to herself sarcastically while looking at the mirror. Her gaze travelled downwards to where her hands are gripping the sink. She sees the bracelet Lucy gave her. _I wonder where she is. I would've seen her already if she goes to this school. _The tiny songstress actually prides herself for having an awesome Lucy-radar. She could always sense her best friend's presence, but, apparently, it's not working now. _Maybe she doesn't go here. Or maybe my radar wore off because I haven't seen her since I left Fairbrook._

When Rachel stepped out of the restroom, her attention snapped towards two people kissing by the lockers. Even with a slightly altered vision, she perceived that it's Puck- you can't not recognize the hair- and the blonde cheerleader. _I just got out of the restroom and now I think I might vomit. _She can't take a good look at the blonde's face because the footballer's hands and mouth are covering it. The small brunette wants to walk away, but something is telling her she should see what the cheerleader looks like. Her curiosity won, so she hid behind another set of lockers and waited for the couple to finish.

"Baby, I'm so turned on right now." She hears Puck say. _Barbra! Can't they go find a room? Or a janitor's closet? _

"I'm not sure, Puck." Rachel thinks the girl's voice is oddly similar to Lucy's, only it's more nasally and more matured.

"Everybody's doing it." The diva frowned- she has a good idea what _it_ is. _I haven't done it after I broke up with my last ex-girlfriend! His statement is totally invalid. _She decided to listen a little closer. "If we have sex, our relationship will get stronger and we'll be McKinley's power couple."

"_We_ are already McKinley's power couple."

"I'll go to your house later. Your parents are still away, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know, Puck. I-I've never done it before." At this statement, Rachel's eyebrows went up to her hairline.

She hears the jock chuckle. "I'll bring wine coolers. It'll make you relax even more." The small girl has had enough. She lost her virginity because she was drunk and she wasn't about to let it happen to another girl, so she made her way towards the couple.

"Hey, you should probably take a look at your car. I think _someone_ totalled it," Rachel said with sweet smile to Puck. Of course, she's not sure if the boy even has a car, but when she sees his face contort in anger, she knew her plan worked.

"If you had anything to do with it, I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" He sneered before stomping away, leaving his girlfriend with the brunette.

"Oh, wow. He's probably going to be pissed if he finds out I tricked him," Rachel stated, still looking towards the direction the guy has stormed off. She decided to take a look at the quiet blonde beside her. _Holy mother of Barbra! There's something about her, but I can't put a finger on it. She looks... familiar. She's beautiful._ She realizes she said the last part aloud when the cheerleader blushes. "Um, hi, I'm Rachel."

The blonde cheerleader bit her lower lip, as if contemplating if she should introduce herself to the girl who just angered her boyfriend. "I'm Quinn," she finally said. "You shouldn't have done that."

_Her name is similar to Lucy's middle name. How common is that name? _"Done what?" Rachel asked innocently as she tilted her head a little to the side. "He was forcing you to do something you obviously don't want."

"You don't know what I want!" Quinn snapped. She felt a little guilty, but she shrugged it off. She doesn't know how to react now that her best friend is here. It's been years and now she's here. The blonde didn't want the diva to give up on messaging her even though she stopped giving her replies. The HBIC knows she's being a hypocrite, but she doesn't care at that moment.

The smaller girl's eyes widened. "Y-you wanted to lose your virginity to some ass who basically told you he's going to get you drunk first?" She asked in disbelief.

Quinn sighed, "... no, but I could've handled that by myself." _Why doesn't she recognize me? I know I changed... a lot, but still. Did the bright lights in New York damage her ability to see? __Should I tell her I'm Lucy? No. She is Lucy's best friend. You are no longer Lucy. You will never be Lucy ever again, _she thought to herself.

Rachel chuckled dryly, "Fine." She said before walking away.

* * *

"How was your first day in school?" Hiram asked her daughter excitedly.

The two Berrys are sitting on the couch in their living room, waiting for Leroy to go home from work.

"It was okay. I made a few friends." Rachel said nonchalantly.

Leroy suddenly appeared behind them and said, "You don't seem to be very eager about it."

"Hey, dad." "Hello, honey." Rachel and her daddy said at the same time.

The youngest Berry shrugged. "Meh. I'm just tired."

Her fathers looked unconvinced, but they let it slide for now. "Judy called. She said they will be back here in Lima tomorrow morning, so I invited them to have dinner with us tomorrow," said Leroy while eyeing Rachel. He wants to know how she would react to that, but she just looked like she doesn't even care.

"That's great! We still haven't thanked them properly for helping us get our jobs!" Hiram said enthusiastically.

Leroy turned to look at his daughter who is eerily quiet. "So... have you seen Lucy in school? Judy said she goes to McKinley."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't seen her."

"Maybe you just didn't recognize her." The diva's head tilted in confusion. "Judy said she's been working out and she lost her glasses. And you know, puberty- which, by the way, still hasn't visited you." Leroy said with a chuckle. He looked over to his husband who is also giggling. "You got your height from your dad." The giggling stopped. Rachel and Hiram huffed. "Anyway, maybe you passed by her and you thought she's just another girl."

"Lucy isn't just another girl."

Hiram gave Leroy a knowing smile, "We know, sweetie."

"Ugh! She is so frustrating. First, she doesn't answer my e-mails. Now, there's a possibility she's hiding from me- avoiding me!" Rachel stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Can you please sit down?" Rachel complies. "If you don't see her in school tomorrow, you'll see her on our dinner with them. You can ask her yourself." Leroy said with a small smile.

The youngest Berry sighed, "Okay. I'll go upstairs and do... stuff." She kisses her daddies goodnight and went to her room.

* * *

**AN: I know Puckleberry bromance is common in stories where Rachel is a badass, but I want to do something different.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all those who followed and favourited this story! **

**catarocio: I had to google translate your review lol. I'm glad you like it. Oh, and this is a Faberry fic.**

**Faithfan2000: Me too! Here it is!**

**haelthy: You're welcome! It's good to hear that :) Hmm, you'll find out soon.**

**iamirreplazable: I love jealous Quinn too! **

**Guest: We'll see ;)**

**DontBeAShadow, ****RogueLuce****: Thanks! Yeah, I kinda prefer them as friends. ****There was a time I liked the Puckleberry friendship lol.**

**SalGersGirl: Hahaha lol :D**

**CuriousStar, ****Musicfutbolfan6, ****Gleefreak15****: Thank you! ****Here you go!**

**A totally random question: Do you guys know the Nameless Cheerio from Glee? She's the girl who gave Rachel a hug after they won Nationals! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel is sitting on her chair in English class while the teacher is still on his computer, waiting for the final bell to ring so he can start his discussion. The brunette is a little bored because Mike isn't in the room yet and she doesn't feel like messing with Jewfro's hair today. She feels a paper ball hit her arm. She sees Quinn look at her expectantly and then at the thrown paper. She picks it up and opens it.

_I'm sorry for yesterday. _

She looks back up to Quinn and sees her biting her lip. _Something about her is really familiar. _"It's okay. No harm, no foul, right?" Rachel said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for what Puck had done," Quinn fidgeted with her hands. Ever since she became _Quinn_, she stopped apologizing to people. But seeing her best friend... ex-best friend made her forget that.

Rachel snorts, "I punched him in the face, so I guess we're equal. Why do you even date that douche?"

Quinn frowns. The Rachel she remembers doesn't go around punching people in the face. Before she can say anything regarding the brunette's question, Mike shows up and takes his seat in between the two and the final bell rings, signalling the start of classes.

* * *

The tiny brunette is running towards the restroom because her eyes are starting to burn a little- she doesn't know why. Once she got inside, she rinsed her eyes until the burning lessened a little. She stepped out of the washroom and was met by a Cheerio.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way," the black-haired cheerleader said with a smile.

Rachel grins, "It's okay. Cute girls like you can get in my way any time they want."

"My name's Gabrielle Avery," she said as she blushed.

"And my name is Santana Lopez and you losers are blocking the door," a voice behind the two was heard.

Rachel looks over Gabrielle's shoulder, "Well hello Miss Lopez." The black-haired cheerleader moves away to give her way.

"Dwarf, you have three seconds to get out of my way before I go all Lima Heights on you," she growled.

The smaller girl smirks before stepping out of the way and turned to look at the other cheerleader, "I'm Rachel. Are you in my grade? I feel like I've seen you in one of my classes."

Santana is a little surprised the tiny girl didn't put up a fight or tease her, so she just went inside the restroom to do her thing.

"We have Math together, but no, I'm only a freshman. I take advance classes." The bell rings. "I better head to class. Talk to you later?" She asked shyly.

Rachel gives her a huge smile. She loves making new friends. "Sure!"

* * *

"Holy... wow,"

Mike, Rachel and Finn are having a little competition of who is the _most ninja_ of them all on the football field- there's no football practice today. Of course, Mike said he is the best ninja since he's Asian and Finn tried to prove him wrong by kicking a chair while doing strange _ninja_ sounds. But when the two boys saw Rachel do a running round-off, back handspring, and back tuck, their jaws have dropped. Their amazement even intensified when the tiny brunette started doing flying kicks and some other martial arts stuff.

"You should totally join the cheer team!" Finn exclaimed as he picked up a chair to sit on.

Rachel snorts, "No, thanks."

"Where did you even learn that?" Mike asked curiously.

"It's a _secret,_" the diva said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Before the two football players could say a thing, they hear coach Sylvester's voice through the megaphone, "GET ON THE FIELD, YOU SLOPPY BABIES!"

"I think the cheerleaders are about to practice," the tallest one of them stated. Finn carries his chair and makes his way to the bleachers, Rachel and Mike in tow.

"So..." The small brunette is watching the Cheerios do stunts while Mike and Finn are having thumb wars. She turns to the boys and clears her throat to get their attention, "Finn, you never told me the _story_ about your ex."

Said boy sighs. He knows that his friend is now aware of who the girl is and is wondering what had happened to their relationship. "She cheated on me with Puck. After we broke up, she went straight to him," he grumbled.

"Oh. Wow." Somehow, Rachel could relate to Finn. Mandy cheated on her and went straight to the guy she cheated with.

"I'm sure she's going to be pregnant soon," the tall football player stated with a huff.

The songstress frowns. According to what she had heard yesterday, Quinn is still a virgin.

"I doubt that. She's the captain of celibacy club- I don't think she'll do _it_ until she's married," Mike commented.

"Well, she is slut. She'll be pregnant sooner or later."

"Finn! Don't call people that!" Rachel chastised. Yes, cheating is never okay, but calling people degrading names just because you are upset isn't nice either.

"Dude, I thought you were in love with her?" Mike asked- he doesn't like hearing words like that.

Finn rolls his eyes, "I don't love her anymore."

"But you loved her?"

The tall footballer sighs, "Yeah, she's... she was so different when I first met her. She was kind of a nerdy cheerleader."

"We can stop talking about her if you want," Rachel noticed Finn's change of mood and decided to end the conversation. "Hey! I'll just text you two later. Our family's going to have dinner with the Fabrays."

"What?" "What!?" Mike and Finn asked in unison.

Rachel's phone beeps. She looks at it and sighs, "Oh shoot! I have to go, my daddies want me to stop by at the grocery store to buy... bacon." _For Lucy, of course. _Before the two football players could say anything, the diva took off after waving them goodbye.

* * *

"Sweetie, will you please stop pacing around? You're giving me a headache."

Rachel groans, "But daddy! Lucy will be here! After not seeing her for, like, four years, she'll be here!" The doorbell rings. "Holy Barbra! They're here! I'm going upstairs! I'm not hungry anyway," Before she can run off Leroy lightly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. She gasps, "Traitor!"

"Are you going to open it? Or are you just going to gape at the door?" Hiram asked amusedly. The bell rang again, but the youngest Berry just stared at the door. "Oh for Moses' sake!" Hiram opened the door to reveal a beaming Judy, who is carrying a pie, and Russell.

The blonde woman hands Rachel the pie and lunges to give Hiram a hug. She grins and pulls Leroy into the hug. Russell chuckles, "Honey, I think you're suffocating them." Judy let go and Hiram closed the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray," the small brunette greeted. She is confused though._ Where is Lucy?_

"It's Russell and Judy, remember?" Russell stated with a smirk. "I'm sure you've been waiting for our daughter. She'll be here in a few minutes. She's in her cheer practice."

"Lucy does cheerleading?" If her best friend is a cheerleader, she's sure she would've noticed her already.

"She doesn't go by Lucy anymore," Judy stated with a sad smile. "You should call her-" The blonde woman was cut off by a knock on the door.

Leroy claps his hands, "I guess that's our Lucy!" He opened the door and revealed a blonde in a yellow sundress that ended right above her knees.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Then it clicked to her. "Shit. You're Lucy!" _Rachel, you're the dumbest person in the world!_

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" "Language!" Leroy and Hiram scolded at the same time. They know just how _colorful_ their daughter's vocabulary has become ever since she saw Barney as her _mentor in life._

The youngest Fabray just bit her lip and gave them a shy wave of her hand. This gesture made Rachel more aware that the blonde standing before them is _actually_ Lucy.

Hiram notices the tension and takes the pie from his daughter, "Judy, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Russell and I will discuss work," Leroy added.

Quinn and Rachel are now alone in the living room. "So you're Quinn now?" The blonde nods. Rachel furrowed her brows. She decided if she wants to get anywhere with this new Lucy, she'll have to go straight to the point. "Why have you never answered any of my e-mails? Why do you go by Quinn? How come you never told me about moving to Lima? Why are you dating that animal-haired douchebag? And... Oh. My. Barbra. Your nose is different! Yes, it could've been because puberty, but still! It looks... strangely different! Everything about you looks different."

"Is it that hard to understand that I have changed?!" Quinn snapped. She chuckles humourlessly, "It's not like I'll be accepted if I'm a... fat girl who has a weird nose."

"I accepted you," Rachel huffed angrily.

Quinn scoffs, "Yeah, but you're miles away in New York!"

"So that's what all this is about? Me, leaving you in Fairbrook?" the brunette asked incredulously.

"Stop being narcissistic. It's not because of you," the blonde rolls her eyes. She sighs. Fighting will get them nowhere and will probably result in a very tense dinner. "When you left, it's been hard for me. Stacy and Andrea never became my friends, they became more... aggressive when they bullied me."

"Lucy, if they touched you I swear-"

Quinn shakes her head, "They never physically assaulted me. And please stop calling me _that_. I-I was angry at myself for being so dependent on you. You were always there when I'm upset, and then one day, you're not."

Rachel softens a little, "Hey, you know you could've still called me?"

The blonde buries her face in her hands, then looks up, "When you told me about... Mandy, I-I thought you wouldn't have time for me anymore. I mean, I understand that I'm only your best friend and she's... whatever she is to you. Why would you want to talk to me through the phone when you can have someone who can do that with you in person?

"Mandy _was_ my girlfriend, but you have to understand that _no one_ can ever replace you, Lucy. Well, maybe _Quinn_ can, but that's not the point. The point is I would've never let any kind of romantic relationship I have ruin our friendship. You're my best friend. You will always be the best friend I've ever had, even if you don't want me to be yours."

A lone tear falls from the cheerleader's eye, "I-I still want to be your friend," she said in a whisper before sitting down on one of the couches. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you for so long, Rach. God, it's been two years of not talking..." She started crying.

Rachel quickly sits beside her- all traces of anger, gone- and gives her a sideways hug, "Maybe we can start all over again. I'll get to know the new... Lucy, I mean Quinn," she said with a wink which earned her a watery chuckle from the blonde, "And you'll get to know the more awesome and more improved Rachel- wait for it- Berry!"

"You _actually_ said your name without _Barbra?_" The brunette just shrugged and gave her a grin, "I guess I'm not the only one who has changed." Quinn sighs when she sees Rachel stare at her nose, "I got a nose job."

"You what?!" The diva shrieked as she stood up. "You're already perfect in my eyes,_ Quinn_."

"I'm perfect to you, but I was the most imperfect person to everyone else," the blonde gave her a sad smile.

Rachel sighs. If she started a yelling match again, they will probably never resolve their issues. "Then I'll just have to prove to you how perfect you are, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Her phone beeped.

_Rach, u kno Quins a Fbry right? -Finn_

The brunette rolls her eyes at the text speak and at the late information. If she's a different person, she could've mistaken _Fbry_ for Faberry- whatever that is. "I hate the way Finn texts," she commented as she typed a reply.

Quinn frowns, "You're friends with him?"

Rachel looks up and remembers the love triangle involving her best friend, her new friend, and that animal-haired guy. "Um, yeah." She furrows her eyebrows when she also remembers what Finn had said about the blonde, "He was basically my tour guide in school. _Over there are the AV geeks- they're kinda scary. Over there are the hockey players- they think they could run this place. Over there are the footballers- coolest people ever."_ She said, trying to mimic the tall boy's voice.

"D-Did he tell you about...us?" Rachel nods, "I guess you now think I'm an _easy girl_."

"Hey, you made a mistake- he'll forgive you someday. I mean, Mandy had sex with another dude while she's in a relationship with me, but I've forgiven her already."

"I doubt he'll forgive me. Not everyone is as forgiving as you, Rach." The brunette beamed at the shortened nickname. They're making progress.

Rachel stands up, "Don't worry about him." She looks towards the dining room, "I think they're serving the food. Let's go! I bought bacon just for you!" She offered her hand which was taken by a very eager blonde.

* * *

After dinner, Rachel brought Quinn to her room to catch up with one another. The two are sitting on the bed, talking about different events that had happened during the time when they weren't talking.

"Why are you dating that animal-haired ass?"

The cheerleader frowns, "Puck?" Rachel nods. "Well, uh... Promise me you won't think I'm shallow."

"I promise," the diva said with sincerity.

"He's a football player. When Finn and I broke up, I thought my chance of being... popular lessened, so I threw myself to the next best thing, Puck," Quinn looked away after her explanation. She suddenly feels ashamed of what she's doing.

Rachel cups her best friend's cheek softly, "Hey, you don't need a boyfriend to be popular. You're already head cheerleader! You're still the prettiest girl I've ever met... Quinn, but you're a lot more than that."

"I-I don't even love him," the blonde admitted.

"Then break up with him. He's a tool. He only wants to, uh... never mind," Rachel diverted her gaze and started playing with her gold star pillow.

"He wants to get in my pants, I know."

"Lu- Quinn, I'm only saying this because you're my best friend: He doesn't deserve a girl as wonderful as you are. You deserve someone who understands you, someone who knows what is behind this _HBIC_ act. You shouldn't settle for someone whose quest is to sleep with every Cheerio in the school."

Quinn frowns, "He wants to sleep with every cheerleader in McKinley? How'd you know that?"

"Finn told me every secret he had when they were still besties. I don't know though, Puck _might_ like you genuinely," she said the last sentence with a grimace.

"Oh."

Rachel brushed a few strands of hair away from the blonde's face, "_Quinn_, you deserve someone who is a hundred- hell, a gazillion times better than him."

Quinn gives her a small smile, "Thanks. You know, after not talking to you for a long time, I thought our friendship would have been... severed. Anyway, enough about me. How about you? How many boyfriends..." Rachel snorts, "...um girlfriends have you ever had?"

"Only two. You already know Mandy. And Shane, she's pretty cool, but we're better off as friends. We have a channel on Youtube together!"

"Isn't Shane a boy's name?"

"Says the one who wants to be called _Quinn_," Rachel grinned and poked the blonde's forearm.

Quinn giggles and rests her head on the songstress' shoulder, "I'm glad we're friends again."

"We never became _not friends_."

* * *

"I think we should break up,"

The head cheerleader finally decided to end her relationship with Puck. Talking to Rachel in person has finally made her realize her worth- that she's not just some girl. The soon-to-be ex-couple are inside the mohawked-boy's truck.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No, Puck."

The running back laughs dryly, "Is it because you don't want to have sex with me?"

"It's not just about th-"

The football player holds her hand, "I won't pressure you for sex anymore. I-I promise."

Quinn takes her hand away, "I'm sorry, but it's not working out for us. For me. I-I only used you for popularity."

"I'm okay with that," the head cheerleader shakes her head. "I'm in love with you!" He blurted out.

The blonde's eyes widen, "Puck, I-"

The boy pulls her for a kiss, "I'm in love with you, Quinn. I have loved you ever since I first saw you." Before the HBIC could say a thing, Puck moves from his seat so he can be on top of the blonde. He pulls a lever to lower the seat and then starts kissing Quinn.

"Puck! Stop! You're hurting me!" At hearing this, the footballer stopped his ministrations.

"Oh shit. Quinn, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" He looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes.

"We're over, Puck," said the cheerleader before getting out of the truck to run towards the school.

* * *

Quinn is looking at the mirror with tears falling down her face. She hears someone enter, "Leave," she said in her best HBIC tone.

"Quinn," the head cheerleader whipped her head towards the voice to see her best friend. "I saw you running, you look like you're upset, so I followed you. What happened?" Even though Rachel flinched a little at the other girl's cold tone, she still walked towards her and gave her a hug.

The blonde wraps her arms around the smaller girl's neck, "I broke up with him."

"Why are you crying? D-Do you regret it?" Quinn shakes her head and Rachel frowns. "Did he do something?" She asked in a forbidding tone.

The cheerleader's hold tightens, "Please just hold me."

That's all Rachel needed to confirm her thoughts. _I am going to kill Puckerman._

"Rach, promise me you won't do anything," Quinn said in a small voice.

"But Quinn," the brunette said in a whiny voice. "He made you cry!"

"Promise me you won't do anything," the blonde said before pulling away to look at her best friend with pleading eyes.

Rachel huffs, "Fine," _I guess I'll have to talk to a fiery Latina. _

"Thank you," the cheerleader kisses her cheek which made the two blush. She bites her lip, "We should go to class."

* * *

"Psst!" Rachel throws an eraser towards Santana. The two girls share the same Math class.

"What the-" She sees the brunette gesturing for her to take the empty seat beside her. The Latina arched a brow and sat next to her. "What do you want, Smurfette?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Quinn dumped Puck."

"The whole school knows about that. What does it have to do with me?" Santana asked irritatedly.

"I have a feeling he tried something with your captain when she broke up with him," the smaller girl whispered.

"Yeah? Why do you care?"

"Because."

It's the Latina's turn to roll her eyes, "That ain't an answer. Tell me the truth afores I ends you." She said the last part in her best ghetto voice.

Rachel thinks Quinn will probably murder her if she says something about their past, so she says the very first thing which came to her mind, "She's my second cousin." The tiny brunette almost smacked her face on the table. _Really? Cousin? Why would you say that? _

Santana arches an eyebrow. "Okay, so I take you don't want people messing with your... cousin?"

"Yes. I hate it when people hurt my _cousin._"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Santana rolls her eyes. There isn't even a single resemblance between the two, but she shrugged it off. She had heard from Mike that Rachel is adopted, so it is possible, "Okay, as in, I will help you do whatever revenge you plot to do on Puckerman. I still hate him for spreading rumours about me sleeping with him."

"He did that?" Rachel gasped indignantly.

"Yeah. Give me your hand," the other girl reluctantly puts her hand on the Latina's table. Santana takes out a Sharpie and writes her number on the brunette's palm.

"Hey! Why did you write with a marker? Don't you have a pen?" Rachel takes a look at her palm, "And you even made the numbers big!"

The cheerleader smirks, "I don't own a pen, _sorry_. You should be proud you got Santana Lopez' number."

"You go to school without a pen?"

"Yep," she answered, popping the 'p' "I have losers take my notes for me."

Rachel shakes her head, "This better be your _real_ number." Santana stands up and arches her brow before going back to her previous chair.

"Can I sit here?"

The songstress looks up to see Gabrielle and gives her a grin, "Of course."

"So I assume that's Santana's number on your palm..." the black-haired girl stated.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Is it because of her _bad writing_?" Rachel said the last words loudly for the Latina to hear. Santana looks at her and flips her the bird.

Gabrielle chuckles, "No. I saw her get up from this chair when I entered."

"Santana actually reminds me of my third girlfriend," the Hispanic girl turned to look at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe the new girl would say something like that in confidence. She just basically told everyone she likes girls!

The freshman frowns, "How many... girlfriends have you ever had?"

"Two."

Santana snorts from her place. She's pretty sure she saw that pick-up line in the internet. "Nice try, midget, but you ain't got no chance on gettin' up on this," she shouted from her place which earned laughs from other students.

"Mmm. Double negative. So does that mean I _have_ a chance?" Rachel shouted back. Over the past few days, she's decided that riling up the Latina is now her favourite hobby.

Wolf whistles and "Ooohs" are heard from around the room.

She hears Gabrielle giggle beside her, "Rachel, you should stop teasing her. Look, she's turning red. Like a tomato!"

"I heard that, Avery!" the baby Cheerio's eyes widened before stuttering out apologies.

Rachel blows a raspberry towards the Hispanic girl, "You're just jealous because another pretty girl got my attention."

Before Santana could say a retort, Brittany sits beside her. The tiny diva sees the Latina soften a little and she smiles to herself. _They look good together. _

"They do, huh?"

_Did I say that out loud? _"Quinn! I thought we only have English together?"

The head cheerleader takes the chair behind her and leans forward, "I always sit at the back during Math. I really don't want to be near those two during a hard class- I won't be able to concentrate."

"Yo Q! You should put a leash on your cousin!" Santana shouted with a grin.

Quinn's attention snaps towards the Latina, "She's _not_ my cousin. She's my best friend." The whole class gapes at her, including Santana and Rachel. The HBIC glares at everyone, "Does anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone shakes their head. "Good," she turns to look at Rachel. "Your cousin?" She arches a brow.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want people to know about our friendship. I wouldn't do anything you disapprove of... so yeah," Rachel finished lamely.

Quinn snorts, a little too loud to garner the attention of some of their classmates again, "What are you all looking at?" She asked coldly. All of them looks away. She leans closer to her best friend, "I thought you don't give a... poop about what other people think?"

"Really, Quinn? Poop?" The blonde just taps the brunette's nose with a pencil. "I don't care about what other people think of me. I was just thinking about you."

The head cheerleader gives her a small smile, "I'll never be ashamed to call you my friend."

"Best friend," Rachel corrected with a grin.

Quinn holds back a giggle, "Best friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A huge thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! :)**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I got sucked in the world of Alice/Bella and Rosalie/Bella Twilight fanfictions (absolutely no pun intended). I'm still not sure which pairing I prefer. I like Rosalie because I see Quinn Fabray in her. I like Alice because she's like the love child of Brittany, Kurt, and Rachel lol. **

**It's not as long as my previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm putting my review responses at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel Berry went inside the halls of McKinley with a feral look on her face. She is out for blood, specifically, Noah Puckerman's blood. The brunette has somehow convinced Quinn to tell her _everything_ that happened inside the Jewish boy's truck. He disrespected her best friend which abso-freaking-lutely doesn't sit well with her.

"Where is Puckerman?" Rachel growled as soon as she reached Santana's locker.

The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes. "Down, midget. He's not here in school. I heard he got sent to juvie for ramming his car towards an ATM. Besides, we haven't even thought of something to do to that ass."

Out of nowhere, Brittany showed up beside the Latina. "I know what I want to do with your ass."

Despite the anger flowing through Rachel's veins, she let out a small giggle at the red tint that is now visible on Santana's face.

Before she can say a word, Quinn magically popped out of nowhere. _What's with blondes and teleporting? _"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." "Food." "Asses." Santana, Rachel, and Brittany replied at the same time.

The head cheerleader raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Uh-huh," she turned to her best friend. "Tell me?" She said with a bat of her long eyelashes as she leaned towards her.

The smallest girl squeaked. "We're just talking about joining glee club!" She blurted out. Her eyes widened at what she had just said, it's the first thing she thought of.

Santana plastered a tight smile on her face. All she wants to do is strangle the crazy-ass midget until her voice box bursts into tiny particles- if that's even possible. _Why can't she just keep her mouth shut?!_

Quinn made a disgusted face. "Why do you want to associate yourself with those losers?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. Never has she heard her Lucy, her dork, her best friend say something like that. "Losers? Quinn, they're just like us. There is no reason for you to call them _that_."

The Hispanic girl let out a low whistle. "Britts, that is our cue to go. Bye Q. Bye Smurfette!" The couple linked their pinkies together and walked away.

"Listen, Rach, that club is bad for you. It will ruin your high school life. It will make you a social outcast! People won't want to be friends with you!"

The smaller girl chuckled in disbelief. "If I join glee, are we going to stop being friends?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"I'm not making you choose, Quinn. I'm just asking a simple question. If I join glee, are you going to see me as another _loser_, and therefore not _associate_ yourself with me?"

The blonde sighed. "You're my best friend, Rach. I never want to be apart from you again, but people in that club get bullied- a lot! If you join, other students will treat you like crap! Yeah, I can make some people back off with the help of Santana, but-"

Rachel put a finger on Quinn's lips. "Hey, stop. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

The HBIC removed her friend's finger away from her face. "You always say that! Is it bad that I want to be the one who protects you from now on?"

"Quinn, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to!" The blonde exclaimed. The hallway is now empty because classes have started ten minutes ago, but the two couldn't care less. "When we were kids, you always made sure I'm safe, I'm happy, and everything. Then one time, when you needed me the most, after that incident with... Mandy, I wasn't there! I just... I want to make it up to you. Why can't you just let me do that?"

Rachel gave her best friend a small smile and opened her arms for a hug. "Come here." Quinn immediately complied and rested her cheek against the smaller girl's head. "Stupid height difference," muttered the diva.

The cheerleader pulled away, but still kept her hands on the other girl. "Sorry I broke apart in front of you like that."

"It's okay. I was just taken aback when you called other people losers. I don't want to bring up the past, but you do remember you were bullied once, right? You know how it feels." The brunette doesn't want Quinn to think she's using _Lucy_ against her, but she wants to let her know that the people, who the blonde calls losers, feel the same way she felt when she was younger.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm... I'm a horrible person."

Rachel tilted Quinn's chin up and wiped the few tears that have fallen from her captivating hazel eyes. "Hey, let's have none of that."

"You really want to join glee?"

The brunette averted her gaze and started looking anywhere but Quinn. She won't tell her best friend about her and Santana's revenge plot. Besides, glee club kinda sounds fun and would make her NYADA application look better. "Yeah."

"I'll join with you."

"W-What?"

"I want to support you, Rach. If that's what you want, then I'll be there with you. It's time for me to start being the most awesome best friend ever," Quinn said with a determined look on her face.

Rachel snorted. "I don't think that is possible, dork. I'm _already_ the most awesome best friend ever."

"Whatever you say, Rachel. Whatever you say." Quinn cleared her throat. "So... you and Gabrielle, huh?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I do not know what you are talking about."

The HBIC rolled her eyes. "You were openly flirting with her yesterday, Rachel. If you want, I can help you with her." She doesn't know why those words she had just said stung a little. All she wants is to show the girl that she'll never pull away from their friendship.

"You'd do that?"

Quinn shrugged. "Well, yeah. Being an awesome best friend means being an amazing wingwoman too."

"So you're going to let me in the Cheerios' locker room when you girls are changing?" Rachel asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh God! My best friend is a pervert."

Rachel stuck a tongue out. "You love this pervert," she said while pointing a thumb towards herself.

"That, I do," Quinn grinned. The bell rings which made the two groan. "Ugh. We missed our first period. See you at lunch?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, I'm actually going with Tina, Mike, and Finn and some other people."

"Oh," the blonde couldn't hide her disappointment.

Rachel threw her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "You can always join us. Or do you sit with other cheerleaders like those girls in those movies?"

The HBIC rolled her eyes. The smaller girl arched a brow. "Yes, I sit with the other Cheerios," she muttered.

"Ha! I knew this school has lots of stereotypical people." Quinn pulled away from her and punched her arm. "Ow! Stop being mean!"

The blonde rolled her eyes again, "Let's just go to our second period, you big baby."

"Are you going to start calling me baby?" Rachel grinned and waggled her brows. Her best friend just ignored her and started walking away. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are friends with the Ice Queen!" Finn exclaimed before shoving French fries inside his mouth.

Rachel glared at him, the other students in their table just watching the interaction. "Watch it, Finn. The _Ice Queen_ you're talking about is not just my friend. She's my _best friend_."

"She cheated on me and then acted like it was nothing!" The small girl scrunched up her face in disgust when food from Finn's mouth flew towards her.

The diva sighed, "I know she hurt you and I'm not telling you to just forgive her because I said so. But don't you think it's time to move on? Find yourself another girl? If you keep on holding a grudge on her, you'll never be able to open up your heart to other people. You won't have the chance to give yourself to the right girl if you are keeping this... hatred weigh you down."

"You don't understand-"

Rachel arched a brow, "My ex _slept_ with a guy while we're in a relationship. Your ex kissed another dude. I think I understand completely."

"She kissed my best friend! Then she never said sorry!"

The brunette girl rubbed her temple. "All you want is closure?"

Finn made a constipated look. "Isn't that some brand of toothpaste?"

"No, Finn. So you haven't talked to Quinn ever since the break up."

"No," grumbled the football player.

Rachel stood up from her seat. "I'll tell her. I'll ask her if she wants to talk to you."

The tall boy's eyes widened. "No! She'll go all scary-Quinn on me!"

The petite girl frowned. Quinn is the sweetest girl she has ever met. She has never seen her look like something to be afraid of. "She won't."

"Fine," he huffed. "But if something bad happens, it's your fault."

"Okaaay. Enough drama. Tell us how you became besties with the one and only Quinn Fabray?" Kurt, the flamboyant boy, piped in with a huge grin. He sat through the altercation between his soon-to-be stepbrother and new friend. Now he wants to know how she is connected to the head cheerleader.

Artie appeared beside him, sitting on his wheelchair. "Wait. You're close friends with the HBIC?"

"We've been friends since we were just kids. We met in a small town in Fairbrook and we just clicked." Of course Rachel is not going to tell them about _Lucy_. It's not her place to tell other people about Quinn's past.

"You clicked? When we first met, she dumped a slushy on me," the wheelchaired-boy stated with a frown.

"She's the one who orders jocks to slushy us," Tina piped in. "I-I still wonder how someone as nice as you is best friends with someone like her."

Rachel scoffed. She has never thought this is how other people saw Quinn, but she felt like she should at least defend the blonde. "You guys don't know the real her. Just... I don't know," she groaned. She has no idea how she can make other people see the wonderful person her best friend is. "Can we just eat our lunch in peace?" All of them nodded. Mike and Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"Rach, may I talk to you?" Every single person in their table froze. Rachel turned around to see her best friend fiddling with her hands, a nervous smile on her face.

"Sure. I just finished eating," she said as she stood up. She turned to look at her lunch buddies, "Bye guys!" They all murmured their goodbyes, still high-strung due to the presence of the HBIC.

* * *

It turns out Quinn has the number of Gabrielle and wanted to give it to her best friend, you know, to be the most awesome wingman ever.

"You could've just given this to me after school, you know that right?"

"You're welcome," the blonde said, pursing her lips. "I wanted a reason to talk to you. S and B are somewhere I don't know."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't need a reason to talk to me. Hell, you can even ask me to skip a class for you if you decided you wanted to discuss if Shrek is life or if Shrek is love."

"Santana forced me to watch that video. Never again," Quinn groaned and made a disgusted face. After watching the video, she had a nightmare which made her hate Shrek and anything connected to him. Yes, including Puss in Boots.

"Quinn is love, Quinn is life," the smaller girl teased as she poke the cheerleader's cheek with her index finger. The blonde swatted her hand away from her face and lightly pushed her to the side. "Quiiiinn, are you having fun abusing me?"

Quinn gave her a sly grin and kissed her cheek. "What if I am?" She whispered to her ear which made the brunette gasp.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is the Head Bitch in Charge getting _cozy_ with the new girl?"

Jacob Ben Israel is the most annoying student in William McKinley High School. He gets off from making up stories about people who have peaked his interest. The moment he saw Rachel Berry, he swore it was love at first sight. It's already borderline obsession when he started searching information about her past. He hasn't succeeded though... yet. Soon he will dig up something about the brunette which will make her do anything he pleased. As of now, the sight of the head cheerleader uncharacteristically playing around with the love of his life made him both jealous and horny at the same time.

Rachel frowned at the boy with an afro. "Who the hell are you?" She scrunched up her face when the boy leaned a little too close towards her. She pushed him away which made his grin grow wider.

"Name is Jacob Ben Israel- the man of your dreams." He waggled his brows which made the two girls frown. "Come on, I just want some _juicy_ information. So are you two getting it on? Has the new kid managed to make the head cheerleader switch teams? Did the Celibacy Queen finally give her _precious_ virginity to-" Before the creepy boy could finish saying whatever sick fantasy he has, Rachel grabbed his collar and slammed him against the lockers.

"You do _not_ disrespect Quinn. If I hear you talk to her or about her like that, I will end you. Is that clear?" She stated coldly. Quinn is actually surprised her best friend could muster that kind of tone.

The boy's eyes widened before stuttering out, "I-I'm s-sorry. I just t-thought you two are-" The brunette shoved him harder against the lockers. "-dating!"

Rachel let him go. "Whatever is going on between us is _none_ of your business, Jewfro. Never bother us again if you value that stupid afro you have on your hair." She turned to look at her best friend. "Let's go, Quinn."

While the two are walking, the blonde noticed her best friend's foul mood. "Hey, are you still upset? I can order a slushy attack on him," she offered with a small smile.

The smaller girl shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I'm just furious. He shouldn't be insinuating things like that! Especially with you! I mean, yes, I do that to, but I know my limits. But him, he just... The way he practically undressed you with his eyes... I don't like people thinking you are _that kind of girl_. And he called you a bitch! Which you are not, by the way."

"Don't let him get to you. Just ignore him, okay?" Quinn said before moving to hug her best friend. "It also angered me when he looked at you like you were a piece of meat."

Rachel snorted. "He'll never have a chance with me." She sighed. "But if he says one more thing like that about you, I'm going to burn him alive," she muttered against the taller girl's Cheerio uniform.

The cheerleader chuckled. "I just noticed. You're basically talking to my... breasts." She turned red as soon as those words left her lips.

"Really where?" Rachel pulled away with a frown. She stopped walking to take a concentrated look towards the other girl's chest area and only saw a slightly visible outline of her breasts.

Quinn slapped her best friend's arm, still blushing. "Shut up. The only reason I look like I'm flat-chested is because this uniform is really tight. It pushes my breasts flat so they won't be a bother when we're doing jumps and tumbling."

"Still using that reason, I see," Santana said as she passed by the two.

"Ugh. Go away," the Latina just chuckled at their captain and stalked off to find her blue-eyed girlfriend.

Rachel laughed at the blonde's perplexed expression. She patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. I like your boobies more than Santana's."

The brunette knows her best friend is extremely shy when it comes to talking about anything sexual. It's one of the reasons why she loves the girl.

"Oh my God. Don't call them that!" Quinn punched the shorter girl's upper arm.

"Stop hurting me, woman!" The two girls hear someone clear a throat. They turned around to see who that person is. "Hello, Gabrielle."

The black-haired cheerleader shuffled her feet. "I-I wanted to ask you something, but I think you're... busy talking about... yeah."

"We're not busy. You can go ask her whatever it is that you want to ask," she said, giving Rachel a stern look. This is her best friend's chance with her team mate. She'll be damned if she doesn't succeed in getting the two together. "I have to go to the restroom anyway. See you in practice, Gabrielle!"

Rachel frowned, still staring at her best friend's retreating figure. "That woman didn't even say bye to me," she muttered.

The baby Cheerio beside her giggled. That caused the brunette's attention to snap back to her. "You two really are that close, huh?" Rachel nodded. "I've never seen her like that before. Not even with Santana nor Brittany."

"Well, I'm awesome like that," the petite diva gave her a cheeky grin. "So what did you want to ask?"

Before the cheerleader could say a word, someone decided to slushy Rachel which made her gasp, along with some students. "That's from a _friend_," a guy with a mullet snickered before running away.

"Oh God. Are you okay?" Gabrielle mentally kicked herself. "Sorry, stupid question. Um, would you like me to help you?"

"Can you please lead me to the washroom? After that you can go to your next class," Rachel said, her eyes still closed.

"You won't need any help cleaning up?"

Rachel shook her head. "That isn't necessary." The cheerleader lead the brunette to the washroom. Before she can leave, her wrist was held by the other girl. "Please don't tell Quinn."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rachel decided to skip her last two classes so she can go home and change her clothes. She doesn't have any spare clothing kept in her locker because she never expected to be slushied again after what she did to Puck. She wondered who in their right mind ordered a slushy attack on her. She removed the animal-haired footballer out of the question since he's spending two weeks in juvie.

Her musings are interrupted when her cellphone beeped, signalling she has gotten a message.

_Why aren't you in English? -Q _

_Why are you texting in class? -R_

_Stop being a smart ass. Did you skip? -Q_

_No. I merely decided not to attend the remaining classes and go home instead. -R_

_Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes right now. -Q_

Before Rachel could think of a reply, another message came in from Quinn. _Crap! Mr. Cox is giving me the stink eye. I'll call you later! -Q _She chuckled at the text. She threw her phone on her bed and opened her laptop so she can go on Youtube. She checked her and Shane's profile to see that they now have more than five thousand subscribers! _  
_

She grinned to herself. She'll be adding another video once she has a plan on what she's going to do to Puck with the help of Santana.

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to make Faberry just fall in love with one another after not having any contact for two years. Lol, it doesn't work that way. It's going to be a _slightly_ slow process before they get together.**

**iamirreplazable, CuriousStar, Gleefreak15, Musicfutbolfan6, rokpest: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter (Thought it's not really my favourite one)**

**Faithfan2000: Thanks! Don't worry, there will be more of that.**

**Guest: Lol yeah.**

**YouTellMe: Badass Rachel is the best 3 lol I like Gabrielle Avery now.**

**Kaioo: Haha. I actually started writing a crack!fic about that lol.**

**gllover22: Yeah :) Thank you!**

**SalGersGirl: Lol. Your reviews never fail to make me laugh. I love Pezberry friendship too.**

**Wafflenugget: The name you used to review made me hungry lol. Maybe I'll do that. _Maybe_. **

**Guest: Yeah, I don't want them to keep bickering and bickering until it turns too angst-y. Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
